Drawn Together
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi and co gets invited to join the Drawn Together reality show. Chaos ensues and even more come when two new arrivals show up and take a particular interest in Yugi.
1. Arrival

Zypher: Well welcome everyone to my next crazy crossover. This time it being Drawn Together. Why? I'm just crazy that way and the plot bunny showed up after a particular episode that made me throw Yami, Aqua and Yugi in it in my mind. But anyways, don't have much to say here except for I hope you will enjoy and laugh your butt off for the crazy (yet always highly suggestive) humor that's mostly found in the show.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Drawn Together. They just happen to be shows I engross myself into almost every point in my life.

Summary: Yugi and his friends (including Anzu but you all know how much I love to bash her) gets chosen to join the group at the Drawn Together house. Chaos ensues for a while until two new contestants joins. They're mysterious enough with not speaking to anyone but certain people and focusing their attention on Yugi more than anything.

Is it love at first sight or an obsession? Well, they don't know and they're trying to find out as it is. And Anzu is trying everything she can to catch their attention while trying to beat two others that want Yami and Aqua as well.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 1

0

"I'm bored!" Malik groaned as they all sat in Yugi's living room being exactly what he felt, bored out of their minds. "Well, I can think of a thing to do. This may be a game shop but there's only so much we could do. We need some more excitement around here, or somewhere else." Diamond said. No sooner that she said that, the doorbell rang. Nobody made a movement until both Malik and Topaz jumped up, racing for the door.

"I got it!" They both shouted, leaping for the handle but somehow, Malik tripped and Topaz laughed at him as he opened the door. "Hey! No one's out here!" he said, looking around before looking down and saw an envelope sitting on the step.

"We got a letter!" he said, picking it up and ran back into the living room. "What does it say?" Yugi asked curiously. Diamond took the note from Topaz, ignoring his whine and opened it, taking out the letter.

_Dear Yugi and co,_

_We have invited you as new contestants to the reality game show Drawn Together. A bus will come to pick you up in an hour and drop you off at the house. One of our previous contestants will greet you and tell you what goes on around the house and whatnot. Clothing will be provided for you after your first day with meeting everyone and doing whatever you please to pass the time. Hope this will give you enough fun._

_The Producers_

"Well, looks like we won't be bored anymore." Diamond murmured. "Well, that's a relief. I think I might die of boredom." Jou spoke as he stood up. "Well, I guess I will fix something to eat until the bus comes to pick us up." Ryou said as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

0

A few minutes before the bus was supposed to be getting here, they heard a knock at the door and Diamond got up to see who it was. "What the...Anzu, why are you here? Didn't we ban you from coming back anywhere near us?" she questioned, glaring at her.

"I know but for some reason, I got a note about some reality game show that I can join in and it told me to come here." she said, holding up the note. She skimmed through it and snorted. "Fine, I guess you'll be coming with us but you better not act up or I'll throw you out myself." Diamond mumbled.

The bus came ten minutes later and they all boarded, now making their way to the house.

0

"So, what's this about new people coming? Don't we already have enough here?" Clara asked. "That what the producers said so shut it. It's better to have some new people here than to see the same faces over and over again." Foxxy said, looking to them. "So give them a good welcome, no need to frighten them off on their first day."

"What's so frightening? I can understand blubber woman but what's wrong with the rest of us." Captain Hero asked. "Let's see, we have a princess, a hero that can barely do anything himself, an Asian rat, a weird thing, a black and white garbage can, a downloaded pig and a warrior that you all claim is gay. I think that alone will at least make them disturbed to some extent." Foxxy said once more.

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Xandir said, offended. "We're not going to go through this a bunch of times. Let's just _try_ to keep things down to a minimum until they are used to being around us." Foxxy said once more as the bell rung and she went to answer it.

"Hello and welcome to the Drawn Together house. We hope to make your stay comfortable." Foxxy said. "No need to play housemaid. We can take care of ourselves." Diamond grumbled as she walked inside with the others following behind her. "Hmm, well I think she will handle herself around here." She murmured as she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room with them.

Already the other was talking with them, asking them questions and such. "So, where are you from? I never saw such people like you except from the occasional dragon or so in my homeland." Clara asked, looking at Diamond.

"I'm from Domino, Japan. Seeing as you came from some storybook land, I'm guessing you never heard of sphinxes before." Diamond said. "No, I haven't. Will you tell me some things about your kind?" she asked again. "No, I won't." she started and brought Kaiser over. "He will." she finished as she moved away and headed into the kitchen.

Captain Hero was talking with Ryou, already making a bad impression. "So, what's with the long hair? It makes you look like a girl. You're not a girl are you?" Hero asked, looking him over. "No, I'm not. I told you that the first time you asked. If you don't mind, I would like to talk with someone else." Ryou said, turning his back to him and looked for someone else who wasn't occupied.

"Alright, alright, I won't call you a girl. Is that it?" he asked again. He sighed and turned back around. "Fine, what do you want to know?" Ryou questioned. "What with the hair?" he asked and Ryou slapped his forehead.

"So, who are you? What's your name and where are you from?" Wooldoor asked, sitting next to Yugi. "I'm Yugi Motou and I'm from Japan. All my friends are. Where are you from?" he asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't even remember, just only the genocide of my people. Wait, you didn't need to know that. Forget I said that." Wooldoor murmured.

"I think I won't be forgetting that for a while." Yugi said, placing a hand over his eyes. We won't worry about Anzu and Clara since they're just talking about nonsense after Clara finished talking with Kaiser.

"So, what kind of hero are you?" Jou asked. "Well, I was originally on a quest to save my girlfriend but stuff happened so I'm not going to worry about it too much anymore." Xandir said. "Well, that's stupid but oh well, not everything goes according the plan, right?" he pointed out. "Yeah, you do have a point there." Xandir hummed.

"What's with the orange rat?" Topaz asked, poking at Ling-Ling. /I am not a rat! I am a powerful warrior that can take you down if I have to./ Ling-Ling said. "You can't even speak English or at least Japanese. What are you to everyone here?" Malik asked and Ling-Ling sighed, knowing that this would become pointless in a while.

0

Diamond was digging through the refrigerator, looking for something to eat when she was tapped on the back. "What do you want?" she asked, lifting her head and looked to Toot. "What are you? Some sort of Betty Boop reject?" she asked before laughing.

"No! And I'm marking my territory. The fridge is mine!" Toot growled.

"Oh really? And what makes you think _you_ can keep me away?" she asked, taking and sandwich out and closing the door. "I can fight!" she said. "You're fat. Maybe you should try losing some weight instead of gaining more." Diamond said, eating the sandwich.

Toot growled before lunging at her and got into a cat fight, anime cloud included. It wasn't long before Diamond jumped out and watched as Toot continued to fight with herself. "I think this will be an interesting trip. And I finally have someone to bug instead of the retard, Anzu." Diamond said as she left out.

0

Once everyone got comfortable with their new house mates, the producers came on the intercom. "Welcome new house guests! We are the Producers and we wish to welcome you to Drawn Together! There is really no rules to the house, just don't destroy it or the house mates.

"We shall issue challenges that will require you to participate, sometimes just to have food for the week. The challenges themselves may sound pointless but I assure you that they're worth it. Anyways, hope you enjoy your stay." They said before it cut off.

"So, is there any sort of prize for this?" Kaiser asked. "To tell you the truth, we don't know ourselves. We just did what we want at the most." Xandir said. "Yeah and most of the time is humiliating others like how me and Captain Hero mocks Xandir for his gayness." Spanky said. "I told you I'm not!" Xandir said, glaring at him. "Just let it go, Xandir." Foxxy whispered.

"Anyways, other than that, I think we'll get along pretty well, just don't try anything cause I watch them, except for Anzu. I don't care about her." Diamond said and they nodded. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked. "How about a swim?" Clara suggested. Diamond looked to the others and they nodded. "Alright, fine with us."

0

They were all in the pool, Diamond and Foxxy relaxing on the beach chairs. "So, do you really watch over your friends?" Foxxy asked. "Not really, just watch them to keep them out of trouble. Malik and Topaz are the worse out of them all." Diamond answered.

"Really now, well we don't really do the same, just take care of ourselves. We do help each other what it's needed though." Foxxy said. "That's good, we do that same, just not as much." Diamond said.

In the pool, Yugi and the others were playing with Ling-Ling, Hero and Xandir while Clara still talked with Anzu. "I can see them getting along pretty well. Maybe that will keep her off our back for a while." Jou said, looking to the before moving out the way to avoid Hero trying to dunk him.

"What's with her? You don't like her or something." Xandir asked. "Nah, she's been a pain in our backsides for a while, giving us friendship speeches when we don't need them and tagging along when we don't want her. Hopefully Clara will keep her at bay." Malik said before diving underwater.

"I think they will get along well. Clara is just about as friendly as any other friendly person I know and that's not many." Spanky said as he came over to them. "Well then everything works out." Topaz said as he dunked Yugi underwater before he was grabbed by his leg and dragged down. Malik popped his head out from underwater and cheered. "I win!" he shouted but was tackled down by both Topaz and Kaiser.

0

Weeks went by and the Drawn Together cast was getting along well with their new house mates, of course after going through antics such as dumping a bucket of scratching powder onto Anzu and dying Jou's hair pink, which he still wants to get Hero and Spanky for. They were now relaxing in the living room when the intercom came on and the voice of the producers came on.

"House mates, we have some news. You are going to get two new house mates in five minutes. I advise you to treat them with respect for they are mysterious and can be unpredictable in what they would do." The producers spoke before the com went off.

"Sheesh, don't we already have enough house mates?" Spanky asked. "Now now, Spanky, you should treat everyone with respect. We're all friends here." Clara said but was hit with a picture frame. "Shut it already, we don't need _**your**_ friendship speeches." Diamond hissed. The doorbell rang and the door opened, revealing two figures standing at the door. A chilling wind passed them, blowing out all the candles...

"Wait, where did we have candles lit?" Malik asked. They shrugged their shoulders. "Things here get stupider day by day." he continued.

The two people walked inside and they looked them over. They were dressed in all black, a hood covering their faces but they saw the dragon snout sticking out from one of the hood so they assumed one of their guests was a dragon.

"Welcome to our home. Hope you will like it here." Clara said as she stepped up, not minding the blood spurting from her forehead where the picture frame hit. They only gave a faint groan as they looked around the room with silence before stopping their gaze on Yugi. _'Well, this is new and pretty interesting.'_ One of the figures thought.

"So, may I ask what your names are?" Diamond asked. "I'm Aqua." The first said, pulling off his hood to reveal that he was, indeed a dragon. "First we have an Asian rat, ourselves as sphinxes and now a dragon. What's next, a flying pig?" Kaiser said and on cue, Spanky was flying through the air above him, obviously thrown.

"I hate it when I'm starting to become semi-right. Or being right in the first place." Kaiser whispered. Yugi looked to the other, curious now. "And what's your name?" he asked.

The other figure looked to him before smirking and took off his hood, shocking everyone with his looks since he looked similar to Yugi. "I'm Yami and I say it's an honor to meet you all." he said, still looking to Yugi. _'Especially you, little one.'_ he thought. "Ok then, like Clara said, let's hope you enjoy your stay here." Diamond said as she went back to reading the book she had.

"I'm sure we will." Yami said, smirking.

0

"Now for room arrangements. There's another five rooms opens so you all can decide on who's sharing with whom." Foxxy said as she led them to the other five rooms. "Yugi, Ryou and I will share a room." Diamond said. "I guess we'll share a room." Topaz said, pointing to Malik. "And Kaiser and I will share one." Jou said.

Anzu has hearts in her at the thought of sharing a room with one of the new house mates. "Aqua and I can share a room and the girl will take the last room for herself." Yami murmured and the hearts cracked. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to share?" Anzu asked, almost desperate.

"We are fine. If there any chances of us sharing a room with someone else, it will be with one we spend most of our time with." Aqua murmured as they went into the room, closing the door. "I wonder what they meant by that?" Yugi asked.

They all shrugged. "Who cares? Like the producers said, they're already mysterious enough. Who knows what else will happen." Jou murmured and they nodded as they headed into their rooms and Foxxy headed back to her own.

0

The next day, Yugi was awake before anyone else and left the room, wanting to get some breakfast before Toot wakes up. He yawned as he headed into the kitchen and took out a bowl and some cereal. Once everything was done, he sat down at the table and started to eat.

He didn't notice someone was behind him until a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped up, looking towards the person and blushed lightly, seeing it was Yami, clad only in a pair of black silk pajama pants.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing awake so early?" he asked.

"Oh, just wanted to get breakfast before Toot comes down and tries to eat everything in the kitchen again." Yugi said as he continued eating his cereal, Yami sitting down in another chair. "Ah, the fat woman. I need to keep my eye on her. Just like that short haired brunette, she's trying to come after us." Yami said. _'Well, I wouldn't blame them, you're gorgeous.'_ Yugi thought before his blush deepened at the thought.

Yami smirked at the blush. "And what makes you blush so, little one?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Yugi squeaked, trying to get rid of the blush. He laughed softly, making Yugi melt before standing up and walking over to the refrigerator and taking out an apple. "Well, if you need anything at all, we are here for you. Just come to our room whenever you need us." Yami said as he walked by, his hidden tail slinking out and caressing Yugi's waist lightly, making him gasp softly.

He smirked as he bit into the apple._'Phase one done. Now all we need to do is lure him to us and I'm sure with enough coaxing, we will get him to love us.'_ Yami thought as he headed back upstairs.

0

Later that day, they were all back outside once more, Diamond, Yami and Aqua relaxing in beach chairs, Yugi and his friends playing in the pool end while Foxxy, Clara, Toot, Spanky and Wooldoor sat in the Jacuzzi. Captain Hero soon ran out. "Hey guys! I just got done writing my book!" Hero said. Spanky burst out laughing.

"Hero, you can't even save the world, what makes you think you can write a good book?" he asked. "I can too! Besides, this book is for all the men." he said, showing the book title to them.

"'Getting Laid Tips'? Have you lost your mind?" Diamond asked from her place. "No! These actually work. I promise you 100 percent success." Hero said.

-Confessional: Captain Hero-

"I tell you, sometimes they never believe me unless I prove it to them but of course, I can't really do that with any of the good looking women here or they may kill me. Then again..." he said, thinking about Anzu who he never really thought about but then squashed the thought.

-End-

"Oh really?" Yami murmured as he stood up. "Well, let me see that book."

"And why would you want it?"

"Because, if you're so right about this, it may help make it not just a one night stand like you tried with UFG (Unusually Flexible Girl)."

"Wait, how did you know about that? That happened way before you came!" Hero cried. "Let's just say I have my sources." Yami whispered as he went to sit back down again. "You're really planning to try god know what in that book?" Diamond asked.

"Why not? Besides, whatever Aqua and I do will be counted for a long time relationship with someone in here." He murmured. "Whatever you say." she said once more, flipping to another page in the newspaper that came out of nowhere.

In the pool, Yugi and the others look to one another. "I wonder what he and Aqua are planning." Jou questioned. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not aimed at me." Malik mumbled. "Well, he said that whatever he reads in that book is counted for a long term relationship with someone in the house. He must be talking about him and Aqua getting a lover while they're here." Yugi said.

"And how would you know that?" Topaz asked. "Because Toot, Anzu and even Clara is looking at them like a piece of meat." Yugi noted, pointing to said girls.

"Ok, that counts as a point." Kaiser hummed.

0

"Oh, I wonder who they will pick?" Toot questioned. "Oh I hope it's me." Anzu swooned. "Why does it have to be _you_, it could be any of us, even Foxxy." Clara declared. "And you're a washed up princess. They will certainly not choose you." Toot drawled, glaring at her.

"And you're a fat, ugly whale. They would never choose you either." Clara said with a glare of her own. "Wait, wait. If there's anybody they would be choosing, it will be me." Anzu said.

-Confessional: Anzu-

"I mean, I'm much younger than them and I'm more beautiful. They're just washed up people from different places. What chances do they have? But now that I think about it, what if they did choose Foxxy?" she said, thinking about that. "No wait! I won't let that happen!" she screamed as she ran out.

-End-

"Whatever, I say they will choose me and that's final!" Clara growled. "They won't! They'll choose me!" Toot shouted. "Will you three shut up! They'll choose whoever they wish and if it's one of you, then you can gloat to the others about it but don't argue about it now!" Foxxy said.

"Fine." They said before relaxing once more, glaring at each other.

0

Zypher: Ok, that will be all for the first chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed another crazy crossover and will leave a nice review. See you in the next chapter.

Note: Yes, I will make Yami and Aqua demons once more but they will rarely show their forms in this story, only glimpses of it and that's mostly to scare off Anzu, Toot and Clara.


	2. Morning Chaos and Truth or Dare

Zypher: Well, I wasn't expecting many to actually read it but I thank those that have a left a review for me and I give you the next chapter to Drawn Together.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 2

0

As Diamond, with Ryou's help, was getting dinner ready, Clara, Anzu and Toot watched Yami and Aqua. Captain Hero had another copy of his book done and gave that to Aqua and they were both reading it silently.

"Well, if you want them so much then go and talk with them." Clara said. "Oh no. I don't want to disturb them. You go, Toot." Anzu said. "Me, why me? Why don't you go?" Toot questioned. "Cause, I don't want to disturb them. Didn't you hear me say that just ten seconds ago?" Anzu questioned haughtily.

Foxxy watched from her place at the table and sighed. "Man, it only takes one sexy man and his dragon to come in and they catch their attention as fast as a moth is drawn to a flame." Foxxy murmured.

"Who cares, let them drool over someone they may not even get the chance to be with. I can see it in their eyes that they don't want them. They're going for something they will never get their hands on." Diamond said as she stirred the stew. "Are you sure about that? I wouldn't have placed them in the homo category." Foxxy spoke.

"You never know. They may swing that way or they're bi but why should I care? As long as no one tries to harm my friends while we're here, I'm perfectly fine." Diamond said. "Incoming!" Someone shouted and a water balloon hit her. She shook her head like a dog would and glared in the direction the balloon came from.

Captain Hero, Spanky and Wooldoor stood there, holding water balloons and both Spanky and Hero pointed at Wooldoor but it was Hero who threw it. She growled lowly before going back to making the stew. _'Remember your karma, don't try to kill everyone. On._**_Sight._**_'_ she thought, moving her head each time a balloon was somehow thrown her way.

0

Yugi sat in his shared room, thinking about what Yami said earlier. _'Who could he and Aqua possibly like from first glance? I know it can't be me cause from their looks, I know they wouldn't swing that way.'_ he thought and sighed. _'Maybe they will pick Anzu or Clara, maybe even Foxxy.'_ he thought once more as he stood up from the bed and went to head downstairs to see if dinner was done.

_'After seeing them, my feelings are out of whack and I can't tell if I should like them or forget about it and pretend that meetings between us never happened?'_ he was still bothered by thoughts as he walked downstairs and passed the couch Yami was lying in.

He looked up and gave a smirk as a tendril of shadows lifted up from the ground in Yugi's path and he tripped over it since he wasn't watching where he was going. When he tripped, Aqua looked up and leapt towards him, grabbing him before he could fall. Shocked out of his reverie, he looked up to see who caught him and blushed, seeing it was Aqua.

"Sorry about that. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Yugi murmured as he pulled himself up. "It's alright, just watch where you're going and don't let your thoughts burden you." Aqua said as he leaned down to him.

"Especially if they're about us." he whispered and went to sit back down on the couch. His blush came back full force and he tried to get rid of it before heading into the kitchen but was stopped by Anzu, Clara and Toot. "Alright shorty, what did he say to you?" Toot demanded. "All he told me was to watch where I was going. If you were watching, I _did_trip." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Well, go ahead then." she said, letting him pass. When he was out of hearing range, she brought the others in to a group huddle. "I say we watch over him. Who knows the chances that he'll ruin my chance for me." Toot whispered. "You mean for all of us. Anyone could win their hearts." Clara corrected.

"Fine." she groaned.

"Dinner's ready!" Diamond called and they all walked inside to eat.

0

After dinner, Diamond, Kaiser, Jou, Captain Hero, Topaz, Xandir and Spanky were playing Blackjack. Clara, Anzu and Toot were trying to devise a plan. Ryou, Malik, and Ling-Ling were out in the Jacuzzi. Wooldoor they lost track off and Foxxy was up in her room.

Yami and Aqua went back to lying down on the couch, reading the book still and Yugi was calmly trying to walk past them without catching their attention. Yami looked up and called his name softly, causing him to jump. "Uh...yes, Yami? What is it you need?" he asked softly. _'You for one.'_ he thought.

"Come here a sec." he said. Yugi was tempted to just head upstairs but walked over anyway, catching the attention of the girls still plotting in the corner. "Is there something you want, Yami?" he asked a little more calmly, after slowing down his racing heart.

He brought Yugi down to kneel beside him and leaned over. "If you ever feel depressed..."

"Or sad." Aqua called from the other couch.

"Yeah, if you ever feel like that and think your friends can't help with the problem, our room is always available for you. We'll be there to comfort you if need be. Alright?" he whispered and he nodded.

"Ok then, you can go." he said after giving him a light caress on his cheek and went back to reading. Yugi got up and headed upstairs quickly and the girls in the corner growled. "How is it that we can't even get them to speak and every time Yugi is nearby, they talk with him?" Anzu snarled.

"There's something fishy going on and I want to find out." Clara said, wagging around a flopping fish. She looked at it before throwing it somewhere behind her, accidentally hitting Diamond in the face with it. Her left eye twitched as she took the fish and threw it back at Clara, knocking her out cold. Anzu and Toot looked down to her before looking at each other.

"Forget it." They both said before plotting once more.

0

Yugi was lying down on his bed, his thoughts once again coursing through everything he has already been through with Yami so far. _'He talks to me almost every chance he gets and now he and Aqua is willing to comfort me if I ever feel depressed or sad...'_ he thought.

-Confessional: Yugi-

"And it now starting to make me wonder, are they doing this because I'm the one they want or is it nothing but some sort of obsession? Thinking about it still gives me the chills. And what will the girls do if they find out that they want me as their lover instead of them? Now I'm starting to get worried and I only knew them just for one day; not including the day they came in."

-End-

_'Well, I'll guess I'll take up on their offer if I need some comfort from a problem that I think my friends can't help me with.'_ Yugi thought as he pulled the covers over him as fell asleep.

0

Before midnight, everyone was in their rooms, either sleeping, counting the money they won from the Blackjack game (Diamond won it all because they, other than Kaiser, Jou and Topaz, thought she wasn't good at it because she was a girl. Proved them wrong with that bet) or, in the girls drooling over Yami and Aqua case, plotting still.

In Yami and Aqua's room, Yami was reading a few more pages before lying the book down on his nightstand. "For an idiot like Captain Hero, he does have some pretty good tips." Yami said. Aqua nodded. "So, will any of these help us win little Yugi's heart?" Aqua asked. "Yes, Tip 213 may come in handy big time." he said as he made a viewing mirror out of shadows and watched Yugi.

He smirked lightly as he sent tendrils of shadows towards Yugi. _'Let's have a little fun.'_

0

The shadows slipped into the room and over Yugi's bed, caressing him lightly. He moaned softly as the shadows continue to caress him. Soon a dream occurred to him.

-Dream-

Yugi was in Yami and Aqua's room, candles lit all around the room. "Wait, when did I get here?" he asked to himself. He heard a door open and looked towards the bathroom where Yami was standing, clad in only a pair of black silk boxers. He blushed lightly as he watched him walk over.

"Well little one, it's nice to see you here again." he said as he sat down on the bed beside him. "Really? I wasn't expecting to be seeing you again." Yugi whispered. "But of course you would. Aqua or I can never leave your side now." he said as he moved to sit behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"But, if you're both planning on choosing someone, why keep spending time with me?" he asked. "Little one, haven't your realized yet? You're the one we want." Yami purred as he started to massage his shoulders.

"Oh no, I'm not worthy of that title or you." Yugi said sheepishly, relaxing into his ministrations; never know the same thing was happening outside the dream.

"But of course you are. Compared to those rotten girls that keep coming after us, you are one in a million who has caught our attention." Yami murmured.

"Really, you mean that?" Yugi asked. "Yes, I do." Yami whispered. Yugi moaned softly and Yami smirked softly. "Are you feeling relaxed, little one?" he asked. He nodded. "Good, I want you relaxed cause I want you."

"Yes, I want you too, Yami." Yugi whispered as he was laid down on the bed.

-End Dream-

Yugi woke up quickly and the shadows slid away as silently as they came, their job done. _'Where did that come from? I don't even know if Yami and Aqua would want me that way.'_ he thought and blushed. _'But it was nice though, felt like he was doing the same to me in real life.'_ he thought sheepishly before he felt wetness between his legs and blushed.

_'Great.'_ he thought as he got up and snuck into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake the others, Diamond asleep on the table where she was counting money.

0

Back in their room, Yami grinned as he stroked the shadow tendrils. "You did well. You can go now." he said and the shadows slipped back to where they belonged. "This will be fun." he said as he dissipate the shadows that acted as his mirror when Yugi left and went to bed.

0

Next day, Diamond and Ryou were fixing breakfast, Yami and Aqua were lying on the couch, Yugi was in the kitchen just to avoid them for the moment and everyone else was scattered around the house. _'Nothing will go wrong today, just keep cool.'_ Yugi thought and just when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You alright there, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he placed a plate in from of him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi said as he started to eat. "Do I smell food?!" Toot shouted from another room and ran in no soon after.

Diamond was now wielding a pan and backed her away. "Stay back, fatty, and wait for everyone else to get their food before you go eating it all." Diamond growled. Toot snarled like a beast and lunged at her and they got into another cat fight. Captain Hero and Spanky came out of nowhere and started making bet.

"20 on Diamond." Spanky said. "You're on." Hero countered. You hear a rip and Diamond shouting. "You're paying for that one, fatty-fat-fat!" she roared and Toot ran out the cloud, looking like a miniature chibi.

Diamond followed behind her, also a chibi wielding a deadly pan. They ran around in circle around the table until Diamond caught her in a corner and smashed her head in with the pan. "Take that." she said as she brushed her hair back. "What happened? We heard a big rip." Jou said as he and Kaiser walked in.

"That stupid fat idiot ripped a patch of fur off me. Did you know how much that hurts?!" Diamond whimpered, rubbing the spot on her back where a big patch of fur was missing. "Ouch, that had to hurt but anyway, you own me 20 bucks, Hero." Spanky said.

He grumbled as he handed him the 20 but Diamond took it from his hands. "Thank you." She said. "Hey, that's my money!" he shouted. "And since you were betting on me, I get 50 percent of the cut." she said. "Now eat or I'll bash your head in too." she growled and they all ran to the table and ate.

-Confessional: Diamond-

"I'll tell ya, this day couldn't possibly get worse but it did and I'm not going to go through it. Only that I was ready to kill Spanky for two things. Turning me lime green and defecating into my cantaloupe! I was going to eat that later!" Brings out chainsaw.

"There will be some Ham tonight!" She gets up and leaves the room and soon, you see Spanky running through the confessional, spewing out profanities while Diamond chasing him with the chainsaw turned on full power.

-End-

In the living room, Clara and Anzu were watching Yami and Aqua as they lied on the couch through a crack in the door. "What are we going to do, we can just go up to them and expect them to talk with us." Clara murmured.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Got the enchanted tea?" Anzu asked and she held up the tray. "Yeah." she said. "Alright then go." Anzu said, pushing her out the closet and closing the door. "Why do I have to do it?" Clara asked. "Because." Anzu said from the closet and that was all.

She groaned and walked over to them swiftly. "Um, Yami, Aqua, I have some tea for you." she said, holding the tray out. Yami looked up before taking a cup and sniffed it. He took something out of his pocket and poured it into the cup before drinking it. Clara wondered what it was but didn't say anything and held the tray to Aqua.

He did the same, pouring the same thick red liquid into the cup and drank it. "May I ask what you poured into the cup?" Clara questioned, wondering if they knew about the enchantment powder they put into the tea.

Yami looked up to her. "Do you really want to know?" he asked and she nodded. "Human blood to get rid of the enchantment that was in it." Aqua said and took another sip. Clara gasped. "How did you know?" she asked and covered her mouth, realizing she spoke out about their plan.

"If you must know, we're not mortal. No normal human drinks the blood of another now shoo." Yami said, waving her off. She moved away quickly and went back into the closet where Anzu was waiting. "What happened?" she asked.

"They knew about the enchantment already. They used actual human blood to get rid of it. I think I'm going to faint." Clara said, fainting. Anzu looked to her before opening the closet door and leaving out.

0

As it got close to the afternoon, people relaxed around the house except for Diamond and Spanky, who she still was chasing for being lime green and ruining her cantaloupe. Ling-Ling watched them for the time being before looking to Yugi who was sitting next to him. /Why is lime green animal woman chasing the pig demon?/ he asked.

Yugi looked down to him and shrugged, not having a clue what he was saying. Ling-Ling took that as he didn't know and lied down. They heard a crash and Spanky yelling as he zoomed through the living room again. "Will someone stop her?" he shouted but no one moved.

"I'm getting bored, who wants to have a tequila brunch?" Hero asked. "Are you nuts? There are teens here." Foxxy said. "Whatever, go ahead. We won't be a part of it." Aqua said. "Ok, works for me. Everyone to the backyard!" Foxxy said and they all rushed out except for Ryou, Malik, Topaz, Jou, Diamond (who gave up with chasing Spanky and planned to do something to him later), Yugi, Yami, Aqua and Kaiser. Kaiser looked over to her. "Will that dye wash out?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I've been in the shower for two hours after I ate breakfast washing myself fifteen times and it _still_ hasn't come off. That pig will die sooner or later." Diamond growled.

-Confessional: Diamond-

"And I meant that as a promise. This is cruel and unusual punishment towards an animal. I have kept my fur pristine white for sixteen years and he ruins it!" Starts to fume but relaxes. "But I must keep cool. He will get what's coming to him." Picks up a bag filled with deadly weapons that was sitting by her side and leaves the room.

-End-

"How did it happen in the first place?" Yugi asked.

"Take a five second snooze results into weird crap happening in three. I'm still wondering how he could do it so quickly without waking me up." Diamond hummed. "Maybe he was downloaded with DSL or something." Malik said and it was silent before they, excluding Yami and Aqua, who looked like they were asleep, started laughing.

"Yeah, we'll believe that one!" Jou said, still laughing. They stopped a minute after and was bored again. "So, what are we going to do? The others have the backyard, Anzu is gods knows where, Clara went missing and Toot is dead for the time being." Topaz said.

They thought about it before Malik called out something. "How about spin the bottle, truth or dare style?" he suggested. "Sure as long as we're not planning anything humiliating." Diamond said.

"Ok. Yugi, would you get a bottle please?" Malik asked and he nodded as he got up and went into the kitchen. Aqua's ear twitched as he heard the game request and smirked, sending a message to Yami. _'I think we'll have more fun than usual now.'_ he thought.

-Confessional: Aqua-

"And when I say fun, I mean having the bottle land on Yugi during my or Yami's turn and get the chance to sneak in a kiss, or more." he said, rubbing his hands together. "And to think, we never have this much fun back at home but of course, you try denying the opportunity to have such a sweet angel like Yugi by your side for all eternity. Seems impossible in our case." Brings out a picture of him that he somehow got by mysterious means. "We'll win your heart soon."

-End-

"Got the bottle!" Yugi called as he walked back in. Yami and Aqua sat up and looked to them. "Mind if we join in?" Yami asked. "Sure, why not." Diamond said. Yugi sat down in the forming circle and gulped as he placed the bottle in the center.

-Confessional: Yugi-

"Why do I have that sneaking suspicion that something is going to happen in this game with Yami and Aqua playing? Better yet, why should I even be worrying? Chances are the bottle won't land on me when they take their turn and I have a one out of eight chance that the bottle will land on them. I'm so totally fine." he said, relaxing.

-End-

"Yugi, you want to take the first turn?" Ryou asked and he nodded as he spun the bottle. The bottle slowed until it stopped on Aqua and he gulped. _'I think my heart just stopped.'_ he thought.

0

Zypher: And there's chapter two for you all. Hoped you enjoyed these antics that came out of nowhere and prepare for more to come. Beware of diabolical yet horribly stupid plots done by Anzu, Clara and Toot(who will be coming back next chapter). See you soon.

Note: Tip 213 refers to the same tip from Drawn Together called Backrub Buddy with is different to some extent from the show.


	3. More Hints and More Confusion

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Drawn Together. I think for now I will just edit out the drawn together cast (minus Toot) unless they're needed cause I'm focusing more on the stuff I'm going to put the others into at this moment. So prepare for some more antics from them in this chapter.

Note: If you really want me to add Seto and the others, tell me so in your reviews and they might show up in the next chapter or so. But more or less likely I'll throw them in here anyway.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 3

0

_'Just calm down, nothing will happen, nothing at all. Just got to think of a good question to ask him that doesn't sound stupid.'_ he thought. "Aqua, truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." he said. "Ok then...hmm...during your stay here, is there anything you wish to do?" Yugi asked.

"There are so many things I wish to do but I'll narrow it down to two things, kill those idiotic women that keep chasing us and to get close to the one we now love." Aqua said. He nodded, sitting back once more, thoughts running through his mind.

_'Ok, let's get this straight, they rarely talk with anyone else in here except for me and sometimes my friends, they are looking for a lover and not mentioning a thing yet, they spend more time around me than with any of the girls.'_ Yugi thought just as Aqua was taking his turn. Not wanting the fun to start so soon, he let the bottle go on its normal course and it landed on Diamond.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Dare." she said, crossing her arms and looking to him, just wanting to see what he had planned.

"Ok then, I'll let you slide for now. I dare you to sing a little song for us." Aqua said. "Fine by me." she said and started up with a few bars from the Inuyasha ending theme, 'Come'. Once she was done and got a bit of applause, she spun the bottle and landed on Jou. "Alright, Jou, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." he said.

"Ok then. Hmm, have you ever had a love interest before?" she asked. "No, and I'm not planning on it either." Jou mumbled. Yami looked to him quietly and smirked. _'He may not now but I have a feeling he will very soon depending if I'm right about my suspicions.'_ he thought to himself.

-Confessional: Yami-

"I mean, for a demon king such as Aqua and I, you won't really expect us to be here in a reality TV show and get away with it without your high priests finding out you're gone. Seto and Ruby are a pain when it comes to doing your duties just to keep a whole entire world of demons in line and in secrecy."

He sighed lightly but his eyes narrowed in determination. "But at this point, we risked our skins coming here and they will have to drag us both out by our tails before we even think about leaving here without our future mate."

-End-

"I have a feeling that your thoughts on love won't last like that for long." Diamond said. He only snorted. "Yeah, I just want to see something or someone change that." Jou said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Ryou. "Ok, Ryou, truth or dare?" he asked.

0

The game continued on for a while longer before Yami found it was time to play his way. When it was his turn again, he spun the bottle and as it slowed, he used some of his power to control it and it stopped on Yugi. He gulped and looked to him who had a light smirk on his face. "Yugi, truth or dare?" he asked.

Yugi hesitated and Aqua sent a tiny command through his mind, making him say 'dare'. "Ah perfect, just what I wanted to hear." he said, his smirk widening. _'Oh great, something humiliating is about to come.'_ he thought, shivering in fear.

"Alright, Yugi. Your dare will be to kiss me." Yami said. His face flushed with embarrassment and almost shook his head, not wanting to do so. "Come on, Yugi. You did choose dare." Kaiser said. "Yeah, how bad could it be?" Malik countered.

_'In my mind right now, it could be as bad as being burned by a thousand hot pokers.'_ he thought as he stood up and walked over to him. He stood a foot away from him, freezing up. _'So shy. We'll just have to fix that, won't we?'_ he thought as some shadows slunk out from their hiding place and pulled Yugi closer until Yami could get a hold of him.

Yugi was still blushing and was trying to pull away, fearing the results of the dare. "Don't be afraid, Yugi. I won't bite." Yami said. He pulled him so he was sitting on his lap. Still blushing, he moved up to give Yami and soft peck on the lips but Yami held him and deepened the kiss. After a minute, he let him go and Yugi was feeling dizzy from the kiss.

Yami smirked before placing him back in his place of the circle. "It's your turn, little one." he said and Yugi shook his head to shake off the dizziness. "Oh, ok." he said as he spun the bottle.

0

They ended the game after a while and Yugi was glad for that mostly since it seemed most of the time, the bottle always landed on him when it was Yami or Aqua's turn, like it was magic. After eating dinner and taking a shower, he was ready for bed. He lied down on his bed and focused on his thoughts.

_'The more I think about, the more I think it's true. What if I am the one they want as a lover? They hang out with me more than the girls and no matter what kind of advances they choose, they ignore it.'_ he thought, remembering the last few times during dinner.

-Flashback-

They were eating and Toot, who miraculously was brought back to life, was looking at Yami and Aqua with hearts in her eyes. "Mind if I refresh your drink?" she asked. "No." They said at the same time. "Come on, please?" she asked again.

"We said no the first time and it will continue to stay that way." Yami mumbled, looking to her before turning to Yugi. "Yugi, do you mind getting us some more soda?" he asked.

Yugi looked to him before nodding and left the table. Toot glared at him but yelped when she felt something sharp cut her leg and she wasn't used to this kind of pain compared to the many times she cuts herself before. "Watch who you're glaring at, cow." Aqua growled as the shadows slipped back into their hiding place.

She nodded quickly and went back to eating.

0

In the living room, Yami and Aqua were reading the book once again and Clara walked over to them quietly. "Would you like a pillow?" she asked. "No." They said, once again, at the same time. "Are you sure? You don't look all that comfortable." she said.

"We're fine now go away." Aqua said. She sighed and then looked to Yugi who came over to them with two pillows. "Here's the pillows you two wanted." he said and they smiled. "Thank you, Yugi." Yami said, taking one from him while he passed the other to Aqua.

Clara huffed in anger before stomping off. Yugi watched her and then looked back to Yami. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. "Nothing to concern yourself with, little one." Yami replied and he nodded as he left to see what his friends were up to.

0

Anzu was walking upstairs with a small snack for Yami and Aqua, hoping this would get them to give their attention to her. _'This should work out perfectly.'_ she thought as she arrived at their door but heard someone else already in there, talking with them.

"Ah, thanks, Yugi. It's just what we needed." Yami whispered. "It was nothing, you did ask for me to get some for you." Yugi responded. After hearing this, she growled and opened the door. Yugi looked towards her while Yami and Aqua took another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Yugi, what are you doing? Are you trying to hit on them?" she demanded. "No! I'm not! I was heading to my room when Yami opened the door and saw me walking past. He asked if I could get them a mug of hot chocolate that was all!" Yugi yelped.

She sneered but a glare stopped her. "Now, what is it _you_want?" Aqua asked. "Uh, I was just coming up to see if you wanted a snack or something." she said, holding out the tray. "We don't need anything now. We got what we needed for tonight so leave." Yami said and she glared at Yugi once more before leaving.

"Stupid Yugi, making me waste all my efforts." she muttered before looking back to see Yugi leaving the room. "Why am I getting on the girls bad side already? All I did was do as Yami or Aqua asked." he said. "Well then start learning how to say no. They don't like you in any way and I know of it. They just pity you." Anzu sneered.

"But why? They don't look like they're doing that." Yugi said. "Oh, you may find out sooner or later. I suggest you just stay away from them for now on and save yourself the humiliation." Anzu said as she started to walk away but a tentacle of shadows appeared in front of her and tripped her, making her fall and land face first into the food she made for Yami and Aqua.

Yugi didn't say anything, only trudged back to his shared room.

From inside their own room, Yami smirked as the shadows did its job to Anzu before opening a window to see what Yugi was up to. "Maybe she's right. Maybe they pity me. For what I may never know." he said as he took out something to wear before heading into the bathroom and Yami left him to his privacy. "What should we do, Yami? We can't let him believe what that wench said." Aqua said. "Don't worry, he won't for long." Yami murmured as he got up and left out the room.

-End Flashback-

"And now I don't know what to do. Maybe I need to stay away from Yami and Aqua for a while." he said to himself before agreeing to that idea and went to bed. Before he could fall into the deep recesses of sleep, a knock on the door woke him up and he got out of bed, yawning.

"I'm coming, just hold on a minute." he said as he reached the door and opened it. When he looked up, he gasped, seeing it was Yami. "Oh, Yami. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Just wanted to make sure you were ok." he said, coming inside. He followed him and watched as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me really." Yugi said. He patted the spot next to him and Yugi shyly sat next to him. "I want to tell you this, Yugi. Don't let whatever Anzu, Clara or Toot say get to you. We would never hang around you just because we pity you. We don't pity you at all."

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"We have pretty good hearing so we heard what Anzu was trying to tell you and she was only doing that to put you down and make you not hang around us anymore." Yami said.

Yugi looked down quietly. "But maybe I shouldn't stay around you or Aqua. That will only make them madder and I don't want to get on anyone's bad side while I'm here." he whispered.

"If they even think of trying to do anything to you, we'll take care of them ourselves. Yugi, you mean more to us than you think and no jealous soul would dare try to tear us apart. Forget what they would think. If we ask something of you, do not mind them and just go ahead and do as you please. They aren't the controllers of your life so you have nothing to worry about unless they threaten you. And if they do, just call on us and we'll take care of it." Yami said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to him before smiling and nodded. "Ok, if you're sure you and Aqua would really go through all that trouble for me."

"We will always go through anything just for you." Yami whispered and he blushed lightly.

"Well, I better be getting back to bed now. It is late." Yugi said. "Yes, you should. But before you do..." Yami started as he stood up, he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, making him blush even more. He broke the kiss softly before smiling down at him.

"Sweet dreams, little one." he said before he left out the room, closing the door behind him silently. Yugi's face was still red as he placed a hand over his lips. _'Maybe they really do like me. That could've been what he meant by saying that I mean more to them than I think.'_ Yugi thought before slipping under the covers, unaware of the shadows tucking him in, and fell asleep. The shadows massaged his shoulders and back lightly to relax him before leaving.

0

Zypher: And there you have it, the third chapter. Hoped you have enjoyed it and will be waiting for the next. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Gifts and Tricks

Zypher: Hi and welcome to the next chapter of Drawn Together. I don't really have much to say here right now but please, enjoy this chapter.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 4

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up earlier than the others and went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal but gasped when he saw breakfast already laid out for him. There was a folded note there with his name on the front. He walked over to the table and picked up the note.

_Yugi,_

_We decided that its best we start staying by your side more often. Until those girls are dealt with, we'll watch over you to make sure they don't try anything. We even had the gall to call one of our friends to come so she'll be helping out as well. You'll be seeing her later today but for now, eat and then get some more rest, we'll come to wake you when she gets here._

_Yami and Aqua_

_'Well, that was nice of them but I don't think they really need to go through all this on my account.'_ he thought as he sat down and ate the breakfast they made for him, unaware of the lizard like shadow that was watching him, relaying everything he said, done and even thought back to Yami and Aqua.

0

"Hmm, we really do need to fix that. We can't have him thinking that we don't want him around us. He's our little angel, our light to our darkness. Everything we aren't. We must convince him that we want him around, that we want him as our lover and mate." Yami said.

"But with those girls around, they're tarnishing those chances." Aqua murmured. "And we'll deal with them soon enough. Come on, we have some things to do." Yami said and he nodded as they both left out the room.

0

After Yugi ate his breakfast, he headed in the living room to relax but gasped when he saw an ancient dragon (same ones from Challenge of the Kombat) sitting in the living room, a red bow tied around its neck with a note attached to it. He went over to the dragon calmly and picked up the note.

_Yugi,_

_Decided that if we're not around, we should give you extra protection. This is Cynec. He will keep watch over you and if those girls mess with you, he will deal with them._

_Yami_

He nodded and gently stroked his head. _'Maybe, just maybe, I may be the one they want. It's a long shot but I'm starting to believe that since they spend so much time with me, they're trying to hint that it's me they want as a lover. I don't know why but I think it's a change of pace for me.'_ he thought before Cynec bowed, motioning with his head for him to climb onto his back and he did so. He got up once more and took him back to his room so he could get some more rest.

0

Yami smiled at their progress. _'He's getting ever so close to learning the truth and hopefully, he will accept when we ask.'_ Yami thought before he started to become bored and knew of something to pass the time.

0

Later in the day, Aqua walked into Yugi's shared room and almost melted at the peacefulness of seeing Yugi in his slumber. _'Man, I wish we didn't have to wait.'_ he thought before walking over to him quietly, catching the attention of Cynec who nodded his head towards him in greeting, and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Yugi, it's time to wake up. Our friend is here." Aqua whispered and Yugi shifted a bit before turning and looked up to him. "Oh, ok then. I'll be out in a bit." Yugi murmured as he sat up and Aqua nodded before leaving the room.

He got up and changed his clothes before leaving out with Cynec and heading downstairs. Yami looked over to him and smiled. "Yugi, glad you could make it." Yami said before leading him over to where a girl stood. "Yugi, this is our friend Keara. Keara, this is Yugi." Yami introduced. "Ah, hello Yugi. It's nice to meet you." Keara said, holding out a hand to him.

"Likewise." Yugi said, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. She smiled and leaned over to Yami. "I think he will be the perfect mate for you and Aqua." she said. "I know but it may be a slight hazard not only with girls trying to take us as their own but also that I know Seto and Ruby will be coming any moment to try and bring us back to the palace." Yami hummed and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you have some sort of plan to distract them along with Bakura, Marik, Toben and Crimson." Keara said and he nodded. "Don't worry, we have this all figured out and hopefully, it will work all just the same."

She nodded as well before turning back to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi? Would you like to go out on a flight with me and Cynec?" Keara asked. "Sure, why not." Yugi replied. She took him away and left Yami and Aqua to their business.

"So, what should we do until they get back?" Aqua asked. "I say we have fun torturing the girls and show them that we won't hesitate to hurt them painfully if they won't stop chasing us and trying to catch our attention." Yami said with a smirk and he nodded.

0

Yugi was amazed at seeing that Keara was actually a dragon but didn't mind it one bit. "So Keara, where do you live?" Yugi asked. "I live in the land of Norrath where creatures of different kinds roam. I live there as a supporter of the Great Mother of Dragons, Veeshan. She depends on me to make sure everything's in order when she isn't there to straighten things out." Keara said. "Wow, sounds wonderful. If it's a great place to live in, I wouldn't mind living there myself." Yugi said, looking to her.

"Well, you could if you like but that decision will be up to Yami and Aqua when the time comes." Keara said. "Really? What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "You'll find out soon enough but I won't ruin the surprise just yet." Keara said and he only nodded.

0

"Ok, Aqua. Ready?" Yami asked and he nodded as he placed the bucket over the door, using a bit of shadows to hold it up to make it easier. "Alright then." Yami said before he called to Toot who was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge before she could get caught by Diamond.

Everyone in the house knew by now to not mess with the food supply when Diamond's around because they know the dangers of taking more than they can chew when she's about. Toot looked up from the fridge, a chicken leg in her mouth and a variety of other food in her hands.

"What?" she called but it was muffled. "Do you mind helping us with something? We could really use the help since Yugi's not around." Yami said in a sickeningly sweet voice that she took easily, not noting the hidden meaning of his words.

"Oh really, I would be glad to help!" Toot said happily, dropping her load as she walked over to the door. She opened it just as Yami and Aqua left and was hit with the bucket. It got stuck over her head and she started cursing as she tried to get the bucket off. Yami and Aqua were laughing from their hiding spot.

"Ah, nothing like sweet revenge." Yami said before looking to Aqua. "What did you place in that bucket anyway?" he asked. "Rotten pig entrails." he said, still snickering. "Good choice." Yami praised before they watch as she crashed into a wall and fell unconscious.

"Who's next on our list?" Aqua asked. "Clara." Yami replied and they left to go find said princess.

0

Yugi and Keara continued on with their flight before they spotted something over the horizon. "Hey, do you have any idea what that could be?" Yugi asked. Keara got a closer look and sighed. "Seto and Ruby. Two of Yami and Aqua's _friends_, so to speak." Keara said. Yugi looked over to her quietly. "Why do you sound so down about it?" he asked.

"If you knew, you would probably feel that same. But I have a feeling it would be funny once they get to the house so let's get back." Keara said with a smile and Yugi nodded as she and Cynec made their way back towards the house.

0

Seto was cursing in every known language while Ruby, Crimson, Marik, Bakura and Toben were trying to keep themselves from laughing. "I'm going to _kill_ them! It is so hard to just stay in the palace like any normal king!" Seto yelled. "Well, you know he and Aqua _are_ still looking for that one person that will complete their lives and that's probably why they left the palace." Ruby said.

"But all the work _**I'm**_ being put through shouldn't be a reason for _**them**_to leave!" Seto growled. "Just relax, Seto. We got their trail so it shouldn't be a problem to find them. Let's just see what they're up to and if they found someone of their choosing, we can take them and their chosen one back to the palace to enact the binding ritual and everything will be back to normal." Crimson said and he snorted in anger but nodded.

"Fine but let's just hope they aren't bumbling around with finding someone cause I'm not in the mood to sit here and wait." he hissed as they made it to the Drawn Together house.

0

Clara was in her room, brushing her hair when she heard the door opening. She looked up and gasped when she saw Yami standing there. "Hi Clara." he said. "Hi, Yami. What brings you to my humble abode?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just wish to talk with you for a bit." Yami said, keeping her eyes trained on his as Aqua snuck into the room and climbed onto the walls silently, a small cage hanging from his tail. "Ready to do your part, dear shadow?" he asked, looking to the shadows that was formed into a medium sized bat.

It nodded and he opened the cage. The shadow bat flew out from its cage silently and down towards Clara. "So, I see you were brushing your hair, weren't you?" Yami asked. She fingered her hair lightly.

"Oh yes, I always wish to keep it in perfect condition. My father always tell me to keep my hair perfect." she said, unaware of the bat coming towards her. "It would be a shame if something were to mess it up, am I right?" he said and she nodded.

"Then you should watch yourself." Yami whispered before moving away from her and the bat landed in her hair. She screamed in pure terror and tried to get it out but the shadow bat kept a good, tight grip onto her hair, flapping its wings occasionally to make it into an even bigger mess.

"Let this be a warning to you. If you mess with Yugi, be prepared to worry about something worse than a bat in your precious locks. Come on, Aqua. We have one more person left to deal with." Yami said and Aqua nodded as he jumped down from his place on the roof and followed Yami out the room.

0

Keara and Cynec landed back on the front lawn and walked inside. "Well, I'm going to start making some lunch for everyone so I'm leaving you alone to your business." Keara said and walked off. Yugi climbed off Cynec's back and went to go watch some TV while he was waiting for lunch to be done.

Jou and Ryou walked into the room and saw him. "Hey, Yugi. Where have you been all morning?" Jou asked. "Oh, I was with Yami and Aqua's friend. They invited her over and wanted me to meet her." Yugi explained.

"Oh. You know, I really think that Yami and Aqua likes you. I mean, they spend most of their time watching you, I'm already hearing them torturing Toot, Clara and Anzu cause they don't like them and they also showering you with gifts. Who couldn't see that from a mile away?" Ryou said and Yugi nodded. "I know and I'm starting to accept this too. I just hope this won't cause anything with the girls." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll deal with them if they did try." Yami spoke as he and Aqua walked into the room. Jou and Ryou smiled wickedly and left Yugi alone with them. _'One of these days, I'm going to hurt them for their random ideas of leaving me alone when Yami or Aqua's around.'_ he thought, sending a scalding look to their retreating backs before looking up to Yami and Aqua when he heard his name being called.

"So, do you like our little gift, Yugi?" Yami asked. "Oh, yes. Yes I did. Cynec is a wonderful dragon." Yugi said with a smile, unaware that Anzu was watching. She growled in annoyance as he watched him talk with them. _'Some day, you will pay for catching their attention with whatever charm you possess.'_ Anzu thought.

She didn't notice that Aqua's eyes narrowed, easily hearing her thoughts. "Yami, I'll be right back. I have a quick thing to do. Why don't you take Yugi somewhere and do...uh...something." he said and whispered lowly so Yugi couldn't hear.

"And I _**don't**_ mean in the way you may be thinking." he said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think I would think such a thing?" he questioned just as low.

"Don't make me have to repeat some of the things you say in your sleep in front of him. No need to _soil_ his innocent ears." Aqua said with a smirk and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." he hissed lightly.

"I would~" he preened back before looking to Yugi. "And I'm off. I'll see you later." he said and tapped Yugi's cute little nose lightly before leaving the room.

"One of these days, I will skin him alive." he murmured and snapped his mouth shut when Yugi tugged his shirt. "So, what are we going to do? Lunch will be ready soon." Yugi asked. "How about we head out back and play a short game of your choosing." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded with a soft smile as he was led out to the back of the house.

Anzu watched them from her small, insignificant corner and when they were gone, she stood and tried to formulate a plan in her tiny mind. Soon, a light bulb appeared over her head but it blew out soon after and she groaned.

"Stupid light bulb." she muttered as she walked into the sitting room, now trying to think how she would enact her plan. From above, Aqua was hanging from the roofs once more, a can of fast acting itching powder in hand. He used the shadows like a rope and calmly lowered himself down towards her and hung above her just a few meters so he wouldn't be touching her.

"Time to see you dance like an idiot." he whispered as he shook the powder over her and lifted himself higher so he wouldn't be hit via her jumping up into the air. She twitched a little and scratched at the spot before she went back to plotting. She twitched again and scratched as the spot once more before she started to scratch herself.

"Ooh, itchy. Why am I so itchy?" she said to herself as she continued to scratch. He smirked, seeing his opening and pulled out another can, this one filled with non-jumping fleas for his sake, and dumped the can down the opening her shirt made in the back.

Feeling the fleas biting down on her flesh now, she jumped up into the air, screaming. "AH! Get them off me! Get them off me!" she screamed, running around in circles, trying to get the fleas off of her. She continued to scream like a banshee before she zoomed out and went for the pool.

Aqua laughed from his spot as he hung from the roof by the shadows and the shadows, having their own sense of humor and seeing as this would turn into one of those moments in a comedy spy movie, they broke the makeshift rope and, in shock, Aqua fell to the ground with a resounding bang.

"OW!" he shouted, wincing as he held his head. He glared up at the shadows. "I hate you sometimes." he said and the shadows only made a sort of movement as if mocking him before scurrying off. He snorted. "Good riddance." he said before leaving out the room and heading to the back just to see Anzu flailing like an idiot to get the fleas and itching powder off.

Too bad she didn't know the powder wouldn't wash off and the fleas were trained to stick on human skin for quite a while.

And that he infused them with some shadows just to make it more enjoyable to watch and see her struggle.

0

Zypher: And that shall be all for this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this little entry but I'm sorry for the long wait. I know you all have been waiting for this chapter. Yep, romance should be coming soon, especially with the rest of our favorite guests coming. Yami and Aqua would probably be hearing a mouthful from Seto once he gets there. Anyways, hoped you like and will be waiting for the next chapter. See you soon.


	5. Danger Approaching?

A/n: Well, it's been an extremely long while since I've updated this story. Again, blame lack of ideas. But I've finally got something good so here's another chapter for the long awaited update to Drawn Together.

Note: Also, be expecting an update to Two Worlds coming up soon. I'm going to stick with following the anime from now on but I may use some elements from the manga site (and probably continue on once I reached the end of the episode that plays back to the first episode. I'm sure of it that Naraku dies somewhere and it may be in the manga that it happens)

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 5

0

Throughout the rest of the day, things seemed well, except for Toot, who still had the bucket over her fat head, Clara, who hair was a disheveled mess and she was desperately combing the tangles out, and Anzu who had angry red spots all over her skin and still itching randomly. The three of them along with the rest of the Drawn Together group sat at the table as Keara started scooping food onto plates. Yugi had a dark blush as he sat in between Yami and Aqua who sent him mini glances as they ate. His friends were snickering every so often when they look to the three.

After lunch, everyone went to do their own business, Malik taking over the TV for the day and was doing nothing but flipping through channels. Yami happened to walk by and stop before making his next step to look to him.

"Hey, Malik. Do you happen to know where Yugi dashed off to? He eluded me after lunch today." he spoke and Malik turned to him. "Nope, haven't seen him. I'm sure he'll turn up soon once he thinks it's safe to come out." Yami chuckled before he walked off once more and again, halted mid-step when he heard knocking on the front door.

"Yes?" he called as he opened the door. He squeaked when he was grabbed by a pale hand. "Damn you, Yami! Why the hell did you leave me to do your dirty work back at home?! I'm just about ready to kill you!" Seto hissed, shaking the shorter. "Seto! Cool your jets!" Seto halted rattling what was left of the demon king's mind and Yami gave a sigh. "Ok, here's the story why Aqua and I are here."

-Five minutes later-

"And that's why Aqua and I are here now. You're welcome to join us. You may just find something interesting during your stay here." Yami finished with a small grin. Seto still had him in his grip before dropping the other unceremoniously back onto the floor.

"OW! Gentle much?" Yami hissed.

"Not to you." Seto muttered as he walked past him. The others followed behind him, Marik deciding to stand beside the grieving king. Yami mumbled choice words under his breath as he stood then looked to him. "And is there a reason you decided to stay?" he asked. Marik shrugged. "Just to see how long you were planning to cuss out Seto for coming by." he replied.

"Well, you'll be standing for a while but I'm going to wait another time. I have my pretty little mate to search for." Yami said as he started walking off. Marik followed behind him, looking around at the accommodations silently before halting when they came into the living room. Yami was still walking off when he was grabbed by a large hand and he yelped as he slid back to where Marik stood.

Arm wrapped around Yami's neck, he pointed over to Malik, who was still flipping through channels, and asked,

"Who's that deliciously gorgeous child there?"

"That would be Malik, one of my soon-to-be mate's friends that joined him to stay at this house." Yami responded. "Malik," Marik whispered before grinning, tightening his hold unconsciously. "I'll make him mine." Yami gagged as he tried to pull his head free.

"That's all fine and wonderful..." he started.

"You were right when you said we'll find something interesting."

"Yeah, but..." Yami tried again, poking at Marik's arm.

"He looks so gorgeous sitting there..."

"Hey, Captain von Strangle! Can you let go of my head, please?! I'm **_dying_** here!" Yami shouted and Marik dropped him. Yami stood back up with a snort and turn to Marik. "Marik, swallow your heart." he whispered.

"What?"

"I mean it. You hacked up your heart again." Yami said. Marik looked to that indeed; his heart was hanging out of his mouth by its heart string. "I swear this thing's a defect." he muttered as he grabbed the hanging organ and gulped it back down to its rightful place. "Well, I'm going to meet him. Wish me luck." Marik said before dashing off to the oblivious one that still didn't know of his presence. Yami watched him go before sighing and leaving the two to get along, hopefully.

0

Yugi poked his head from around a corner and looked around every inch of the area before sneaking out, ready to dash away when he crashed into another body, giving a muffled 'oof' as he fell to the floor. The other turned to him before smirking.

"Well, looky here. A miniature Yami." The person spoke before chuckling and Yugi looking up to the other.

"Ahh! Evil clone of Diamond! Run away!" Yugi tried to dash away but seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere, he turned back to see the 'Evil clone of Diamond' holding onto the scruff of his shirt. "Whoa there, mini clone. First, my name's Crimson."

"Evil clone!"

"Second, who's Diamond?"

"Evil clone!"

"And third, I'm not an evil clone!" Crimson growled and Yugi eeped at that. "Ok, you're not an evil clone. But seriously, you do look like my friend, Diamond, with the exception of black fur, crimson eyes and the fact that you're male." Yugi said. Crimson nodded, dropping the smaller who winced at the unceremonious drop and looked back to the other. "I may just look up this similar friend of yours. Is she here in the house?"

"Yeah. Don't know where at the moment." he replied.

"Guess I'll just search for her then. Yami wasn't kidding when he said we'll find something interesting. See you later, mini clone." Crimson spoke before leaving. Yugi watched him go before sighing. "I think we get weirder people every day." he whispered before running off before there was any chance of being found by Yami or Aqua.

0

"So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you suppose we should do now?"

"You tell me."

"Enough from the lot of you!" Anzu screeched. "We need to formulate a plan to get Yami and Aqua away from that little runt, Yugi. Obviously, they have their attention concentrated more on him than us." she spoke. Clara and Toot nodded. "Well then, if you want to be the leader, what do you propose we should do?" Clara asked. They looked up, seeing Ruby walk by and never seeing him around the house before, start to formulate a plan.

"I say we enlist his help to complete the deed and get rid of the runt, permanently."

0

"Now where did those idiots run off to? First, I lose Crimson. Then Seto goes ranting off at the mouth about Yami's stupidity so I left him alone. Then I lose Toben. And I shooed Bakura away before he could grate my last nerve. And I know it isn't a good idea to leave Toben and Bakura, much less Marik, alone for a short period of time." Ruby grumbled to himself, unaware of who was following him until he started getting suspicious.

He turned to look behind him only to see nothing and shrugged as he started walking again, getting that feeling of suspicion again.

He turned. Nothing there.

Walk. Turn. Nothing.

Walk. Turn. Nothing.

He growled as he turned for a third time and snorted. "Whoever's following better come out on the count of three or else. One...two..." The three women, or more correctly termed princess, twit and fat cow, came tumbling out from their hiding spot and looked up to him. "Sorry for sneaking but we are in need of your assistance." Anzu said.

"And what, pray tell, do you need my help for?" Ruby inquired, looking to them with narrowed eyes.

"To get rid of a certain person." Yugi came sneaking by. "That person to be exact." she said. Ruby watched the diminutive teen sneak by and was quite curious not only why he was sneaking around but why he resembled the demon king so much. _'And with these similarities, I can only guess who Yami and Aqua's chosen mate happens to be.'_ He took a quick glance at the girls who was waiting for his answer. _'And if I do anything to him and Yami finds out, I'm a dead man, even if I say it was their idea.'_

"I'm sorry but I have much more pressing matters to attend to." he said before leaving in a cloud of dust. They watched him go and gave a group sigh before huddling up again to come up with another, near foolproof plan that will get Yugi out of their hair for good.

0

"Where are you, little one? Even in a house like this, I shouldn't have a problem locating you." Yami whispered before stopping. "Unless you're hiding in the least suspected place that I wouldn't think of." he quipped before shrugging. Diamond poked her head from the backyard door and looked to him. "Hey, Yami. Since you're standing by the closet door, can you do me a quick favor and grab the pool net for me."

"Sure." He opened the closet door where, surprisingly, Yugi was hiding. He nearly gave a squeak in fear but kept silent so he wouldn't draw the other's attention and grasped the net before handing it to him. "Thanks." he said before closing the door and walking to Diamond to hand the net to her. "Why do you need this for?" She shuddered. "You don't want to know but thanks." she said before leaving back outside to whatever she was doing.

"Now, back to finding little Yugi." He walked past the closet again and once he was gone, Yugi stumbled out, heaving a sigh of relief before dashing off again.

0

"Man, this place is boring. There's nothing to do and I'm ready to kick that stupid pig over the fence." Bakura muttered before looking up, hearing said pig running with Diamond chasing behind him, brandishing the pool net.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No! I don't want to become a one course meal!" he yelled. Bakura watched them run by before humming. "Looks like she'll do the job for me." Spanky came whizzing by, flying right through the wall and into the pool. "Damn pig." Diamond muttered as she walked past Bakura again, handle covered with specks of blood. "Yeah, she definitely did the job for me." He whistled before walking off towards the pool to see the damage done.

"Wonder what else I'll find interesting here." he questioned to himself. "Oi! Girl! What are you up to?!" he called as Diamond did the task of scooping the unconscious pig from the pool that look like a disaster came specifically to make someone's job worse with cleaning it. "Dealing with this nasty thing. Seriously about to make a complaint to the producers with the lack of a janitor in this house. I cook. I clean and I deal with keeping the idiots of this house in line." she said, shooting Spanky into random window with the net like a catapult.

"For example, him." she murmured, pointing to the broken window. Bakura only nodded before looking around the pool and stared. What he was staring at was obvious. Ryou was on a beach chair, reading quietly to himself and oblivious to Diamond's plight. _'Wow, he's beautiful. Damn, why did Yami had to be right on finding something interesting during the stay here?'_ he thought before deciding to walk over to where Ryou was but was halted by Diamond.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Going to meet him for the first time. Why?"

"Because he's my half-brother and if you hurt him in any way, you're dead and may end up like pig boy." she spoke, eyes gleaming death. The inner Bakura theater replayed the moment with Spanky flying through the wall after Diamond's batting skills with a pool net and gulped.

"Don't worry. In my honor, you can trust me to not hurt your half-brother in any way. If I somehow do so, you have full permission to bash my head in with whatever you can grab hold of." _'Which I seriously hope isn't something damaging to the brain.' _he thought afterwards. Diamond looked at him as if to see if his words were true before nodding.

"Alright then, you can go but you better stay true to your word." she said before leaving with the net, muttering that the pool will have to wait for cleaning. Bakura watched her leave before walking over to where Ryou sat.

0

Crimson was still searching for Diamond when he spotted her walking by, placing the pool net back into the closet. He smirked and walked over to her as she closed the door. "Hello there. I've heard about my similarities to you from a little birdie and I do say that we indeed look similar." Diamond looked up to him and huffed.

"I can see that." she spoke before walking along with Crimson following behind. "So, where did you come from?" she asked. "From a faraway kingdom. Me and a few others were dragged by the high priest to come and get the king and lord back." Crimson explained.

"There's a king and lord here?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Oops, did I say too much?"

0

Yugi gave a sigh of relief as he sat on the bed in his room, glad to have narrowly avoided Yami earlier. He knew the two were only being friendly towards him compared to anyone else but he didn't want them to make a choice they would regret in the future.

"Even if they do love me, I just can't take the burden on my heart that makes them think they have made the wrong choice." He never noticed the growing shadow with familiar crimson eyes until he yelped, feeling leathery wings wrap around him.

"Now, what make you think such thoughts, little one? We adore you much more to never doubt anything we feel for you." Aqua's voice purred.

"Aqua! How did you get in here?!" Yugi squealed. He felt his wings wrapped tighter around him as he leaned down to his ear. "Just a little spell Yami and I know to slip in wherever we please. You eluded us so much we were getting lonely. Yami's still searching but I could only guess you would be in the safest room possible and that was in your own room."

Yugi gulped lightly before turning to Aqua's crimson gaze as best as he could. "Now, why don't you give us a chance, little one? We'll lavish you with gifts. Give you the most precious gems of the world and all the money you could ever need." Aqua spoke softly, devilishly even, and nuzzled the shell of Yugi's ear with a moist snout and Yugi felt a shiver run up his back.

"Well, um...I may but..." he stuttered, making him even more adorable in the dragon lord's eyes and he chuckled. "We'll give you time to think more on it. But whenever you need one of us, you know where to find us." Aqua whispered and like the blink of an eye, the comforting grasp Aqua held Yugi within was gone and he looked about before running a pale hand through his hair. _'Maybe, just maybe. I still need to think a little more on it.'_ he thought quietly.

0

At dinner, people were introduced and fate wormed her way into the hearts of Jou, Ruby, Kaiser and Seto although Jou tried to deny it, promising he wouldn't trust a soul with his heart, and Seto just ignored it to be ignoring it. After dinner, they headed up to their rooms for a well-deserved rest.

The occupants were unaware, though, as shadows crept along the walls, slipping underneath a door that belongs to the shared room of Foxxy and Clara. The shadows grinned as they moved to Clara's bed where the princess was asleep. One nodded to the other and opening its jaws wide, it gulped down its prey without a problem.

As silent as they came, there were gone.

0

"What happened to Clara? Anyone know?" They all shook their heads when they heard Foxxy rushing down the stairs. "Why? She went missing?" Diamond questioned.

"Actually yes." she replied. Diamond only shrugged and went back to reading, completely ignoring Crimson who was hovering over her. "She has to be somewhere around here. We got to find her. Thank goodness I had lessons as a detective." Foxxy spoke before gathering the group and started marching right out the back door.

From his spot, Yami licked the tips of his sharp fangs, lips pulled back in a grin as he and Aqua stood, following the others out into the backyard where Diamond got into another hissy fit about the state of the pool, mumbling that she'll clean it later.

0

A/n: And that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and as a big note, yes, Clara was eaten but she won't be dead for long. As twisted as this story will get to be in the category of Humor, decided to do something fun with the original members of the Drawn Together cast and why not with the greatest fun imaginable. Anyone up for a feeding frenzy of funny proportions by our two favorite demons? Wait for the next chapter. And now since I'm up and running with this now, expect another chapter soon.


	6. Mass Amount of Randomness

Zypher: Hi again and here's another chapter to Drawn Together. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 6

0

Throughout the morning, they continued to search for hide or hair of Clara but as big as the house is, there was no sign of her. "I say we give up. Leaves us one less person to worry about in the case of the chosen person that those two are focusing on." Diamond murmured, pointing to Yami and Aqua who seemed to be nonchalant in their search for the missing fairy tale princess. She was about to walk off when Foxxy took a hold of her tail. "Come on. Who knows what the producers would do if we lose her." Diamond groaned but nodded and they were on the search again.

0

They gave up after ten minutes and went to do whatever they feel like. Diamond was reading, Yugi hiding behind a feathered wing. "You know they will still find you. Why don't you give them a chance?" she questioned, looking to the smaller. "Because, I really think they deserve better. Not me. They just need to find someone else that would better satisfy them." Yugi replied quietly.

She chuckled and tugged her wing away, causing the younger to yelp and tried to bring it back to cover himself. She stood and looked down to him. "Yugi, you need to stop making yourself so minuscule to everyone. If they really like you, you should accept that. Get what I'm saying?" He nodded. "Good."

They heard a scream and Yugi jumped up from the couch, following Diamond as they headed outside where everyone else was as well. "What happened now?" Diamond demanded.

"Toot's gone. That was her scream, hands down." Spanky spoke. She sighed. "Another one bites the dust. Ah well, again, I say we don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll turn back up again." They looked to one another before nodding and left again, Aqua being left outside. He grinned before grimacing. "Damn Yami for giving me the fat, disgusting one to eat. How often does she shower? I ask you." he muttered to himself.

**_"Not very often!"_** A booming voice spoke.

He looked around before shrugging and headed back inside.

0

Yugi sighed, sitting in his shared room again, taking a glance every five seconds to make sure that Yami or Aqua won't make another surprise appearance. _'I should listen to what Diamond told me. They must really like me, even going so far as to search every nook and cranny in the house to find me.'_ he thought. He stood up from the bed and nodded to himself. "Alright then. I'm going to see if they really like me. They gave enough hints so it has to be true." he said before leaving out the room.

He wasn't expected the flailing mass of idiocy to ram into him in the middle of the hall. He gave a sound of discomfort as he hit the ground, scraping his knee lightly, which was kind of impossible seeing as the floor was smooth but seeing as this story never makes sense, anything can happen. He took a glance to see who rammed into him and saw it was Anzu.

"Anzu? What's wrong with you?" he nearly shouted as he pushed the other girl off of him small form and stood, bringing the mentally challenged girl to her feet as well. "Something dark was chasing me! It has big crimson eyes and rows of sharp teeth! Gods, Yugi, save me!" she screeched, causing him to wince at the volume.

"Alright." He took a quick look about the hall before grabbing her, opening a nearby closet and shoved her in. "Stay quiet!" he murmured and she was about to say something but he slammed the door in her face, wincing when he heard her moan of pain when the door hit said face. "Maybe I should've told her to make sure the door didn't hit her on the way in." he muttered before shaking his head and looked down the hall, trying to see if the big scary monster that was coming for her was planning to make an appearance.

He saw crimson eyes but it was only Yami walking through the dark hall. "Hello there, sweet one. Any reason you're standing in the middle of the hall?" he asked. "Oh, I was just about to come and look for either you or Aqua." he explained before wincing lightly, the leg with the scrape fidgeting lightly.

Yami saw this and looked down, seeing the scrape wound and the faint smell of blood in the air and tsked, kneeling down. "How did you hurt yourself, my sweet?" he questioned, placing a hand over the wound and a low warmth started to pour from his palm and over the wound, healing it slowly.

"I tripped." he lied, not wanting to say anything about Anzu being the cause of it. "I see. This house seems to amaze me every day with its randomness." Yami spoke as he stood and smiled down to Yugi. "Anyway, I was looking for Anzu. Any chance that you seen her lately?"

"Uhh..." Before he could come up with some random answer, a voice was heard from downstairs. "Hey, Yami! Can you grab the broom while you're up there? I need to smack some spiders!" Diamond called and he nodded, opening the closet without looking and was handed the broom. "Thanks." he murmured, shutting the door again and left.

Stopping at the top stair, he looked back to Yugi with a small smile. "We can talk later with whatever you wish to speak to one of us about." Yugi nodded and watched as he descended. Yugi let loose a breath before looking thoughtful. "I wonder why he never wonders about how he gets handed things from closets yet."

Anzu tumbled out from the closet, running downstairs and calling Yami's name quite loudly. It wasn't long before Yugi heard Diamond's shout of anger and something connecting with someone's skull. Three guesses who. Yugi sighed and started his way downstairs to maybe find Keara and play a game with her.

0

Crimson watched in a daze as Diamond painstakingly started her duty with cleaning the pool since it was obvious no one else was planning to. "Bunch of lazy fools, I tell you."

**_"Do tell."_** The same booming voice spoke and she looked around. She only shrugged and started to drain the water. **_"No one loves me."_** The voice spoke before going quiet. After the water was drained, she jumped into the slime covered basin and grunted. "Ewwwww!" she groaned. "Slimy!" She nearly slipped and made a quiet oath to kill the pig for causing this.

Taking out random mop that appeared from nowhere, she started to mop away the slime, draining it into the random bucket that appeared from nowhere. Knowing that it would be stupid to sit there and watch, although the view was wonderful in his eyes, he stood and left out the back, looking down to Diamond.

"Oh, Diamond. Need some help?" he called. Another RMTAFN (random mop that appeared from nowhere) flew at him and he grabbed it before he could get whacked in the face. "Sure. More help the quicker this can get done before I go on hunting season." she muttered as she continued to swipe away at the slime. Crimson jumped into the pool as well and started to mop the slime. "So, what exactly happen here?"

"Stupid pig somehow removed all the chlorine from the pool, leaving it a slimy mess." she explained. "That pig must have it out for making your stay here a living hell." Crimson spoke. "I don't think so. I'm just betting he's trying to do this intentionally. But in any case, he's going to die sooner or later." They heard a scream and look up to see Anzu flying right into the pool, hoping to hit water but only made friends with the tiles, face planting itself in a pile of icky green slime. She sat up, spitting out a gunk of it that landed in her mouth. "Ewww! Slimy!" she squealed before turning to see Crimson and Diamond.

"And what brings you here?" Diamond questioned.

"Evil, scary...huge monster...coming after me!" She blabbed. "Right. Monsters. You sure it wasn't a random dream that felt real to you?" she questioned again. "No, I wasn't asleep at all today." she spoke, mostly to herself before going into a big blathering moment and was only shut up when a handful of slime hit her in the face. "Well, that shut her up." Crimson muttered before looking to Diamond who went back to mopping up the slime. "So, what should we do with her?"

"Just leave her. After a while. She'll go away."

A minute passed and soon, Anzu left. Another minute went by before they heard her screaming again, running into the pool and had a repeat of what happened earlier. "She's persistent." Crimson murmured. "I got this." Diamond spoke, walking over to Anzu and brought her up to stand.

"Anzu?"

"What?"

"Think fast!"

Diamond swung the RMTAFN and she went flying out the pool and into the belly of the beast she was trying to run away from ever since this morning. Said beast grinned before disappearing back into the shadows. "Wow, good batting." Crimson whispered. She smirked and went back to mopping. "Hey, I've been through this tons of times and each time someone pisses me off, they bound to end up flying over the moon."

Crimson's inner theater played a moment where he would be batted clear across the field by her if he even does so much as rub her fur the wrong way and gulped. _'Better be meticulous about what I say and do if I'm planning to get into a relationship with her. Last thing I need is a relationship with the girl wearing the pants.'_ he thought.

0

Yugi was walking across the living room, trying to think of something else to do but heard a moan. He stepped over to the couch and looked over the back, seeing Aqua lying there, groaning as an arm covered his eyes. "Aqua, is something wrong?" he asked softly. He moved his arm and looked to Yugi. "Oh, Yugi, glad you came. Can you help me to my room?" he whispered.

He nodded and moved around the couch. He helped the other up from the couch and nearly collapsed under Aqua's weight on his shoulders but both started making their way up the stairs. Aqua's chest heaved slightly before he spat up a glob of black gunk. Yugi patted his back softly. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Ate something way pass its expiring date." he murmured.

Yugi sighed softly and continued to help Aqua to his room, him heaving up piles of black gunk that Yugi knew Diamond would be pissed about when she comes back in from cleaning out the pool, which he thought to himself would take her all day but he didn't know about the acquired help she has now. When they reached the room, Yugi pushed open the door and helped Aqua lay in his bed.

Aqua smiled to him and patted the empty spot beside him. Yugi sat down and contemplating rubbing a hand over his forehead for comfort. _'Ah, what the heck.'_ he thought, reaching over and stroking Aqua's forehead lightly.

He purred in content, eyes closed. They stayed that was for a moment before he opened his eyes again. "So sweet of you. Now, may you do me a favor?" he asked softly. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you get me some soup? Any kind would suffice." he said and Yugi nodded as he stood and left the room, shutting the door. Once he heard Yugi being out of hearing range, he sat up quickly and started hacking. He spat out Toot but she never noticed, only chewing on a bone. "Hey! Give me that!" he growled, snatching the bone and whacking her over the head with it before sending her back to her room. "I wonder where that gnawing bone went to." he muttered, now laying on his stomach and started gnawing on it, waiting for Yugi to come back.

0

Yugi hummed happily as he fixed a bowl of chicken soup for Aqua, thinking of whether he should tell them that he would give them a chance. _'Maybe another time.'_ he thought, grabbing the soup and headed back to Aqua's room. He opened the door and snickered, seeing Aqua gnawing on the bone, tail wagging happily like a puppy with its favorite chew toy.

He sidled up to the bed and held the tray to him. He looked up before smiling. "Thanks." He started eating the soup quietly while Yugi sat next to him, fidgeting slightly before standing. "Well, I'm going to head to my room. See you at dinner." Yugi said and was on his way to leaving the room when a tail wrapped around his arms and he looked back to Aqua.

"I'll be seeing you later tonight. Don't try to hide." he whispered, smirking and Yugi's blushed beet red, hearing him chuckle as he released his arms and he dashed from the room. He was quiet, standing by the doorway before letting out a breath.

"Well, back to hiding again!" he said, shuffling off to find a good place to hide just in case Aqua or Yami tried to find him. But when it comes to Yami, it seemed hiding in the closet would be the best bet.

0

"Come on, Jou. It won't hurt." Kaiser said. "No way." he replied.

"Jou, I know you like him. I saw it."

"And I said I'm not going anywhere near him. He's mean, cruel and he insults me." Seto walks by. "Hey, mutt." he spoke before heading into the kitchen and Jou sent Kaiser a glare. "See?!"

"Jou, you're overreacting again. Just give him a chance." he said as they both headed to the game room, that was installed when they didn't pay attention to a thing going on, to play some games. "Kaiser, read my lips. Kaiba doesn't like me and he never will. Stop trying to change that fact." Jou muttered as he entered the room. He sighed.

-Confessional: Kaiser-

"Thought we would never have these again." Kaiser said to himself before looking to the camera. "Oh. Anyway, I know Jou likes Kaiba. He keeps denying it but I know that soon, that love will soon worm into his heart and both he and Kaiba will be together." Grins as he pulls out makeshift Cupid's bow and arrows. "And I'll do everything I can to prove that." Gets up and leaves.

-End-

In the kitchen, Ruby was having a similar conversation. "Seto, I know you like him. Even with the insults, I can tell they're playful." he said. "Ruby, get it through _your_ thick skull. I'm not going to be in love with some mutt. I'm just here until Yami and Aqua get it through _their_ thick skulls that they need to return back to the palace." Seto said, going back to fix the sandwich he was making.

"You have a thick skull. I know you like him. Just admit it or be the dragon you were born as and court him. I can only bet that once we leave, Yami and Aqua bringing back their chosen mate, you will feel jealous and wish you listened to me." Ruby said.

Seto only huffed, finishing his sandwich. "Ruby, no matter what you say, you won't convince me to love that mutt. Got it?" he spoke. When he didn't get a response, he noticed he was talking to air and his sandwich was gone. "Ruby! You low down cretin! Gimme back my sandwich!" Seto yelled as he went to chase after the thieving sphinx.

"Never!" Ruby called from somewhere in the house.

0

Clara and Anzu gave an oof as they landed on top of one another and looked up, seeing Yami walk away in a huff. "Damn girls. Having a bitchfight in my stomach wasn't what I had planned." he muttered before he decided to do another search for the young light that will soon become his mate. If he could ever keep tabs on where Yugi runs off to most of the time. They watched him go before Clara slapped Anzu's arm. "Thanks a lot." she hissed. "So, you rather be stuck in there and be eaten alive by stomach acids?" she questioned.

"Hey, it was the closest thing I had to being close to him since he's always running off somewhere and I never get the chance to speak with him." she replied. Anzu thought this over in her tiny brain before nodding in agreement. "You know, you're right." They were silent before standing up, not caring they were covered with a mass amount of saliva and ran after the disgruntled demon, nearly slipping every once in a while.

"Wait, Yami? I make a great meal!" Anzu shouted.

"The hell you do! I'm a princess. A meal fit for a king!" Clara responded.

Bakura watched them run by before sighing. "I wonder if they'll ever realize that no normal human could eat a person whole. It shouldn't be long before they figure out that Yami is something much more different than some regular human." Crimson walked by, holding a huge, slime filled bucket. "Not in this lifetime, bud. They're as clueless as they could get."

Bakura nodded in agreement, flipping to another page in the random newspaper that came from nowhere. "Yeah, you do have a point. No sane person would run after someone, especially a demon, and ask to be eaten just to be close to a person they would never have." He flipped to another page and gasped. "Holy shit!"

Crimson ran over to him. "What?"

"I just realize the news sucked." he said, tossing the newspaper. He yelped as the slime bucket was lodged over his head. "Ewwww! Slimy!" Bakura whined as Crimson marched off, muttering about Bakura's stupidity.

0

Zypher: Well, that's enough craziness for now. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll have another chapter up soon. See you later.


	7. Dinner for Two

Zypher: Like I promised, here's another chapter to Drawn Together for you all. Prepare for more randomness today cause I'm not holding back.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 7

0

Days went by pretty slow. Nothing eventful happen since the return of the three mentally challenged women of the whole house. After cleaning out the pool, Diamond didn't relent on her chase for Spanky for the pool and made sure he was out of commission for quite a while. As of now, everyone was lounging somewhere in the sitting room, watching some random program on TV while being bored out of their minds. Yugi took a glance over to Yami who eyes were closed and seemed to look like he was asleep. But his suspicions were true as Anzu tried to lie down next to him and was send flying into another couch, which was where Diamond was sitting and she growled, kicking her off which was enough force to toss her back to Yami and a game of mock tennis started between them with Anzu as the ball.

Yugi watched them before looking to Aqua. He eeped when he saw his gaze was trained on him. And he had a good feeling why. The day when Aqua was sick, he said he was going to visit and for him not to run and can you guess what he did?

...Of course you can!

_'I ran and hid. Long enough that Aqua possibly gave up searching for me for the night and headed to bed.'_ Yugi thought as he went back to watching the random program. Everything was quiet other than the slapping of Anzu across the room by Yami and Diamond. After a while, Yugi took a chance and went to look at Aqua again and saw he wasn't there.

_'Oh no, when he's gone, that can only mean something bad is about to happen.'_ he thought and looked about the sitting room for any signs of him. He yelped as he felt hands grasped his shoulders and brought him up, up into the ceiling. And can you guess what everyone else was doing at this moment...

Absolutely nothing.

0

Aqua smirked as he came through the shadows of the floor above the sitting room, holding a squirming Yugi in his grasp. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hide from you that night!" Yugi squealed.

"That's because you are so shy and I just love that so much about you." he purred. Yugi blushed and continued to squirm. Aqua chuckled as his efforts before walking out the room he used to bring Yugi up to the next floor and headed to his and Yami's.

Yugi eeped as he was placed on Aqua's bed and he glanced up to Aqua who smirked down to him. "Now, what should I do with you?" he spoke, smirk still present.

"Absolutely nothing except for letting me go?" he suggested and he chuckled. "Nope, that suggestion doesn't come to mind. I was thinking along the lines of pounding you into the mattress and making us both feel very satisfied for the day." he purred and Yugi's face could outshine a tomato with how red it was now. Aqua chuckled and sat down next to him, wrapping a wing around him. "Of course, that would be wrong of me since we're not even together but I assure you, when that day comes," He chuckled again. "Let's just say I can't wait." He grinned and Yugi squeaked.

"S-so then, what do you want to talk about?" he asked softly, feeling like a tiny person next to Aqua. "How about we talk about why you dodged me that night. I was awfully lonely when I came to your room and saw you weren't there."

0

"Anyone know where Yugi went?" Malik asked, paddling a paddle ball out of boredom. "Nope." Topaz replied, doing the same. It was silent before Malik spoke up again.

"Anyone know where Aqua went?"

Again, Topaz answered. "Nope."

It was silent once again before Malik asked another question. "Do you think that they're-?"

"**Don't** finish that sentence." Diamond spoke up, playing with a yo-yo. "Finish it and there will be a stampede."

"...together?" he finished, not heeding her warning. Three heads popped up and again, it was silent before the three retarded women charged upstairs, pushing at one another and half the time, you see someone tumbling down the stairs before she got back up and headed up the stairs, leading to another hitting the bottom stair and repeat the process.

"Told you." Diamond murmured. "Ah well, I'm sure Aqua will beat the snot out of them." Malik spoke before the ball hit his eye and he wailed.

"Ow! My eye!"

0

"I'm first!" Anzu cried.

"No way!" Toot responded, pushing the girl out of the way and continued to charge towards the room. "Me first!" Clara hissed, pushing Toot into a wall which left a visible dent in the wall and she reached the door. She went to opened it but found it to be locked.

"You!" She turned and saw Toot charging her way and screamed, pulling Wooldoor out of nowhere and placing him in her spot. He gaped as Toot slammed into him, squishing him and knocking the door down. Yugi and Aqua looked up and Aqua growled.

"Any reason for this interruption? I was having quite the conversation with Yugi." he hissed. "We heard that you were gone so we came to see what you were up to." Anzu spoke, stepping over the fallen fat cow. "Well, as I said before, I was having a conversation and it would be nice if you three would go away." Aqua said. "We'll go if Yugi comes with us."

"What if I don't want to go?" he spoke. Anzu growled and walked over grasping his arm. "You're coming with us. I'm sure that whatever you two were talking about can wait until another time." she hissed but it was overlapped by a greater hiss from the dragon still sitting upon the bed. "I suggest you let him go unless you want to lose that limb." he growled. Scared to lose her arm, she let him go, watching as Aqua stood.

"Now, I'm sure you girls have something better to do than to interrupt me and Yugi's little chat so, be gone!" he snarled, waving a hand and a hole appeared underneath each of them and they fell with a scream back to the sitting room. Clara landed on the love seat, Toot on the floor with a smeared Wooldoor upon her stomach and Anzu on top of Yami who immediately threw her into a nearby wall before falling back asleep from boredom on the other couch.

Diamond was playing a string game, looking around the room as she made Cat's Cradle before sighing. "Anyone feel there should be more excitement around here?" she questioned. Everyone gave a slow nod. "Then maybe we should head somewhere, like a park or something." she suggested. "I agree with her." Topaz spoke.

"Me too." Jou added, moving Kaiser away as he still tried to get Jou to at least ask Seto for a date. "Here, let me prove something to you." he spoke before turning to Seto. "Oi, Kaiba! Do you like me?" he asked.

"No." he replied coldly.

"See, told you." Jou concluded. "Ah, but he does, Jounouchi. He just won't admit it cause he's a wuss." Ruby spoke and Seto grabbed him, catching him in a headlock. "Take that back!"

"Jou! Just admit you feel something for him! Kaiba, stop being such a tightass and let Ruby go before Kaiser decides to hurt **you**!" Diamond hissed and the two listened, not wanting to get on her bad side. "Wow, she's good." Bakura muttered. "Hey, it happens." Ryou spoke. Keara chuckled from her seat and leaned over to Diamond. "Here, how about I whip something up for those two. Obviously, they aren't going anywhere in this dysfunctional relationship." she spoke and Diamond nodded. "Sure, just stop them from acting like such. I told Jou that I'm sure he was going to be wrong about having someone to love in the near future and looky what happens now." She chuckled before standing.

"Alright people! I say we head to the park cause I'm bored and so are the lot of ya! Out the door before I get the frying pan of doom!" They all stood and rushed out the door, Yami walking out casually since he really didn't have much to worry about with her threats since he has a totally different goal in mind that doesn't involve ticking her off.

0

Yugi looked out the window to see everyone leaving the house and then looked to Aqua. "Aqua, everyone's leaving. We should follow them." he said. "Why? That means we have the house to ourselves." he said, sending a smirk in Yugi's direction and he blushed. "But I want to hang out with my friends. It would be so boring in here by ourselves." He saw the smirk widened and quickly added 'without the thoughts you had in mind' to the end of his sentence.

"Aww, you're no fun." he murred, still smirking either way as he lied down in bed. "Then why don't you take Yami's bed and sleep? I promise I won't do anything to you in your sleep." he said. Yugi contemplated the suggestion before nodding and walked over to Yami's bed. He sat down upon the edge and looked to Aqua who now had his back turned to him, showing that he was asleep.

Yugi smiled softly before pulling the covers away and slipped under them, resting his head upon the pillow. _'Smells like Egyptian spices.'_ he thought before he soon fell asleep as he continued to breathe in the scent that made up Yami.

0

At the park, some of the gang relaxed in the shade while the Drawn Together cast played with a Frisbee which, in this case, was actually mauling one another with it. In some random corner of the park, Anzu, Toot and Clara was still trying to think of ways to attract Yami or Aqua's attention to one of them. But so far, all their plans were intended to fail but they planned to try them anyway. Anzu was up first. She walked over to where Yami was sitting, reading a book, and sat down beside him. He gave a glance at her direction before burying himself into the book again. "You're invading my personal space. If you value your life, I suggest you get moving." he spoke.

"Why? You know I love you." Anzu purred, inching closer. Placing a hand on his arm was her downfall. Everyone looked up when they heard Anzu's scream, flying through the air towards the group of girls. Yami's tail slunk back to its original place while in human disguise as he himself was still reading the book. "Strike one." Diamond whispered and Keara nodded.

Clara walked over next, holding a plate of brownies that no one knew where they could've possibly come from. She walked over to Yami's side. "Yami, would like some brownies?"

"Are they enchanted brownies?" he questioned.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure." Yami clicked his tongue before shaking his head. "Nope. Don't want any." Clara frowned. "Why not?" she questioned. "Because...my sweet tooth has another tasty treat in mind." he spoke. She started to protest and she gulped when she saw the look in his eyes.

Again, they heard a scream and saw Clara flying across the park just like Anzu didn't only moments before.

"Strike two." Diamond spoke and again, Keara nodded, now working with a potion that would get Kaiba to stop being a fool who knows he's in love and Jou to admit that he's in love. Last was Toot and she didn't have anything in mind so a mindless charge into a glomp upon Yami was her best bet. He looked up when he felt the ground rattle and gaped.

"Holy shit!"

He jumped into the air, landing on a tree branch and winced when he saw her slam into the ground, leaving quite an impression in the ground. "Are you trying to kill me?! Hopefully you've realize exactly that you aren't the thinnest, or lightest, thing in the world!" he snapped before making himself comfortable on the branch and started to read again.

"Strike three." Diamond whispered before standing and walking over to Anzu and Clara, taking a rope, lassoing Toot and dragging her. With strength unimaginable, she swung Toot to the other two and the yelped as the weight of the other landed on them.

"Now, listen here. You all act like a bunch of hyenas. You see that Yami, nor Aqua, like you so why keep trying. Just give up and live out this reality TV show to the best were going to get." Mutters to herself. "Seeing as there's no prize." Looks back to them. "In any case. Just give up while you're ahead. Who knows, the producers might not even care if you three go missing a second time." With that said, Diamond went back to the bench and sat next to Keara and pulled out random knitting materials and started knitting quietly. Hey, you can always pull out something random to pass the time.

With the three girls stunned speechless, everyone went back to what they were doing and after a moment, Malik decided to blurt out that Diamond was treating to dinner for them, which left him with a huge anime bump on the back of his head but them leaving for some restaurant that Diamond decided to choose since she was wasting her money to feed them.

"At least someone else is cooking for them and not me." she muttered.

0

Yugi shifted in his sleep before a delicious scent wafted pass his nose and rouse him awake. He looked to Aqua's bed, seeing that he was gone. _'Now where could he have gone?'_ he wondered. He shrugged his shoulders and got up from Yami's bed and left the room, heading downstairs. He gasped when he walked into the dining room which was done up perfectly for a dinner for two. And he could already guess the two. Candles were lit about the room, in tiny gold baubles so a soft golden glow shrouded the room. A crystal chandelier hung about the table, also lit with tiny candles, and the table was set up nicely, a crystal vase with a bouquet of gold roses within it.

Aqua came out, holding two covered trays and smiled down to him. "Ah, glad you could make it. Since everyone's going out for dinner, and deliberately pissed Diamond off cause she was suckered into paying for the lot of them, it'll just be you and me for dinner tonight." he said, walking over to the table. "You know, you didn't have to do all of this. We could've just ordered take out." Yugi spoke. He then looked around, seeing that Aqua wasn't at the table. "Nonsense, I would work my hands to the bone to fix something nice for you." he whispered, now standing behind him and Yugi yelped in fear, turning to look up to the dragon lord that made himself comfortable behind him.

"Now come, dinner awaits." he spoke, pushing the little light over to the table and sat him down. Yugi looked to the covered dish and wondered what it could be. "Well?" Aqua questioned. Yugi smiled to him and uncovered the dish before closing it again, becoming lily white. "Uh...Aqua. I think I have yours." he squeaked. Aqua looked confuzzled and reached over, looking under the dome cover and laughed shyly. "Oh. I'm so sorry, my little gem." He switched the dishes around and Yugi opened his, revealing a baked quail with dates, figs and various vegetables certain to have come from Ancient Egypt itself all together on one platter. The scent made Yugi's mouth water and thanked Aqua greatly.

He smiled and said it wasn't a problem before he took off the lid of his own food, consisting of red meat, mutton, veal and pork cooked and smoked lightly with some herbs. _'Malik would flip if he was here right now.'_ Yugi thought as he started to eat, savoring the taste of the food and had to congratulate Aqua for being such a good cook. Soft music started to play and with the house being random enough as it is, Yugi didn't bother to question it. "So, how are you enjoying your stay here?" Aqua asked after finishing a bite of mutton.

"It's good, for the most part. Very eventful." Yugi replied. Aqua chuckled. "Well, for me, it's quite the experience." he said, taking another bite of his meal. "Especially when it comes to looking for you. You do keep people on the run when it comes to finding you." Yugi blushed and continued to eat. A few minutes later and they were both done with the nicely prepared meal that Aqua cooked and Yugi again thanked him for such a wonderful dinner.

"Again, it was nothing, Yugi. I would do anything for you." he whispered, a gleam in his eyes that Yugi caught. "Aqua, you're up to something, aren't you?" he questioned meekly and he chuckled. "Ah, so you figured me out, hmm? Guess I can't keep it hidden for too long." he said, using a bit of magic to send the dishes into the sink, promising to himself that he need to wash them before Diamond does or else she would have another thing to get angry about. Yugi tried to dash away but a tail wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. "Now now, my sweet. I'm not letting you get away this time." he murred, picking him up with a tail and took him into the living room, placing him onto the couch and pinned him so he wouldn't squirm.

"You know what we said before, right?"

"Yeah, that you and Yami were possibly planning to find someone to love during your stay here."

"And who was the person we stayed around and focused our attention on mostly?"

"Me?"

Aqua smirked. "Exactly. And I have something special planned for you since Yami is being too gullible right now and wants to lengthen the time he wants to sit there and drop hints. For me, I rather speak now than later." he said. "So...that means you really do love me." Yugi whispered. "But of course. Those girls will never amount to everything you are." he purred. He blushed, flushing completely when Aqua leaned down to kiss him softly, working up to becoming only one of the many experiences that Yugi would have during his stay in the Drawn Together house.

0

"Wake up, my sweet." Yugi shifted slightly before sitting up, looking to Aqua. "What time is it." he asked softly. "It's getting late so everyone should be getting back from dinner since I'm assuming Toot will end up being the reason they didn't come back in a timely manner." he spoke lifting Yugi up. Yugi rubbed at his eyes, yawning before realizing his pants were still unbuttoned and a certain part of his anatomy was still unclothed from their little excursions earlier. "Here, let me fix that." Yugi blushed even more as Aqua reached down, tucking him back within his boxers before buttoning his pants again. He had half the mind to say that Aqua was enjoying this. He squealed when he was lifted into his arms and Aqua started to head upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" he squeaked.

"Back to my shared room. I would love it if you were sleeping right beside me. And you must stop squeaking. You sound like a little mouse. But you are an adorable mouse." Aqua said, making him blush so much that it was a miracle it wasn't permanent.

-Confessional: Yugi-

Huffs. "Well, you can't blame me. He speaks with so much slyness that it makes me blush" Blushes again. "Oh darn it. But he does say he loves it when he sees me blush. Says it cute to see me blush over the tiniest of things he says." Aqua walked in and slings Yugi over his shoulder. "Indeed I do love it." Smirks, pinching Yugi's bottom, before leaving out with a still blushing Yugi.

-End-

When they reached the room, Aqua opened the door and headed over to his bed, placing Yugi on the comfortable surface and waved a hand, trading Yugi's outfit for a comfortable pajama set made of navy blue satin. "How do you do that?" Yugi asked. "It's all magic, my gem. All magic." he replied before lying down, also trading his clothing for comfortable bed wear, his midnight blue blending to black. Yugi got comfortable in Aqua's bed, curling close when Aqua wrapped an arm around him. "Goodnight, my little sweet."

"Goodnight, Aqua."

Everything was silent now and Yugi was just about ready to fall into the embrace of sleep when Aqua whispered one last thing into his ear. "And I do so enjoy your sweet essence. One day, I may just get some more." he purred and again, a blush appear on his face and Aqua laughed softly before lying down for sleep, wanting to be deep in it before the others get back.

0

Zypher: And that's all for now. Had quite the fun writing this and I was able to add in a lime slice! Woohoo! I know it's not much but I couldn't resist but there may be chance for a possible lemon soon. Poor Yugi, I made him blush a little too much in this chapter but it was fun since I just love making him have so many funny reactions. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you all later.


	8. Plan in Motion

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Drawn Together. This chapter will probably have random things being thrown out from the top of my head but as we all know, this story is completely random enough so I'm sure you'll all enjoy it just as much. Read on, peoples! -laughs-

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 8

0

Diamond grumbled as they walked inside after the randomly placed dinner she was forced to take them all to. "Now, what do you all have to say for yourselves?" she questioned, turning to glare back at them. By the appearance of the rest of the group sans Ryou, Seto, Keara and Ruby, you can tell that the dinner was total hell for the one that treated them.

-Confessional: Diamond-

Sighs. "I mean, for the supposed adults around here, they sure don't act like it. I'm just glad the restaurant is still standing after everything they caused. Who knew a simple food fight would result into something worse than an all-out war across tables?" Groans before standing and leaving the confessional.

"I need aspirin."

-End-

"Hey, did you guys ever notice that neither Aqua nor Yugi was with us when we left?" Ryou quipped.

"Yeah but guess what, they probably had dinner and are asleep by now and you _all_ are going to do the same." Diamond spoke, stressing the 'all' part when she caught the three women trying to sneak away to dash upstairs. They gulped, seeing they were caught and nodded as they ran upstairs to head to their rooms, not going anywhere near Yugi or Aqua's room to bother either of them although they suspected much that Yugi was sleeping in Aqua's room. Or at least the inner theater of their minds said so.

The rest did the same and the night was quiet for the majority of the time before the girls decided to try sneaky maneuvers once more.

0

Yugi, still nestled close to Aqua, slept peacefully, oblivious to the ones that were coming. First it was Clara who snuck into the room as quietly as she could so as to not wake the two sleeping demons just for the sake of not knowing what else they could do. She glared when she spotted Yugi nestled in Aqua's grip and started towards the sleeping duo when she tripped over something upon the floor, causing a huge racket which alerted the security system. Cynec hissed as he came from the shadows and grabbed hold of Clara, walking over to the door. He opened it before tossing her out and shut it close again.

Anzu and Toot looked down to her. "Guess you failed." Anzu murmured.

"Only because I tripped over something." she mumbled as she stood, dusting off her dress. "Ok then. My turn." Toot spoke as she started for the room. "Beware of tripping. You'll wake up both of them with the sound you make after you fall." Anzu spoke and Toot turned to glare at her before entering the room. "Is it me or is it darker than when Clara entered?" she mumbled to herself as she continued to walk through the room only to fall which led to a loud bang, causing things, not to mention fragile things, to hit the ground.

Yami gave a snort as he woke up, piercing eyes scanning the room and caught sight of Toot on the floor. "God damn it. What is with you?!" He hissed as he got up from bed, form changing. Toot groaned as she looked up before screaming.

Outside, the other two girls worried as they heard the sounds of hissing and biting before the door opened and out came Toot flying at high speed, embedding herself into the wall with the random cow tail twitching. A deep bellow was heard as the door slammed shut. The two girls turned to look at Toot. "Well?" They both questioned. A muffle was heard and they both put all their effort in pulling the other out from the wall before she told them what she said before.

"Good god, don't go in there!"

Anzu crossed her arms as she looked down to her. "And why not? Yugi's in there and I aim to drag him out."

"I'm warning you. Not as a friend but still, there's something in there and these bite marks say so." Toot said, revealing her arm which was nothing but bone. "Huh? I was sure I was bitten more than being torn to shreds. The other two blanched at the sight before Anzu took a breath and started walking towards the door. "Maybe you should listen to Toot on this one. She gets ripped nearly to shreds so there's a chance you might get eaten by whatever is in there." Clara spoke up.

"Pfft! It's nothing!" Anzu muttered as she walked inside. There was silence before a scream was heard and Anzu bolting out, a giant black claw following her but just missing her narrowly before slipping back into the room, the door slamming close and being locked.

"...Wonder why they didn't think of doing that before?" Clara whispered before leaving to head to her room while Toot stumbled to hers, one of her legs twisted at an odd angle from her scuffle earlier.

0

Yugi yawned lightly before looking down to the sleeping form of Aqua. _'Well...when you get to know them a little, they're not so bad.'_ he thought as he quietly slipped from the dragon's embrace and left to head to his own room to freshen up a bit before seeing what random things the inhabitants of the house will go through today.

Downstairs, Captain Hero and Spanky were outside, poking at a huge scaly lump sitting on the front lawn. "What is it?" Spanky question. "I don't know. Why do you think I'm poking it with a stick?" Hero replied, poking the mass again and again until a growling hiss was heard and they both jumped back. The lump moved as if it was breathing, which it was before it uncurled from the ball it was in, revealing it to be a raptor. And a very pissed off one at that.

"I think we're in trouble."

"No shit, Hero."

Twin screams were heard as the raptor roared at them.

0

"Ugh! What's going on now?!" Diamond snarled as she sat up in her bed.

"I don't know but that sounded awfully like Hero and Spanky."

Diamond growled as she got up and went to grab a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, muttering about killing Spanky in the most horrid way possible. Ryou grabbed a set of clothes as well, without the death threats, and changed quickly before running out the room to see what the commotion was. He was stopped, though, when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey now, what's with the early morning rush?" Bakura questioned as he looked down to the younger. "Well, I'm curious to know what caused Captain Hero and Spanky to scream so early in the morning."

"Oh. Those two bumbling fools? Why worry about them? You just woke up so why don't we fetch you some breakfast instead? I'm sure they'll be in there soon enough to tell us what caused them to scream like the little girls they are." Bakura explained. Ryou pondered over the choices and knowing he was right, nodded and Bakura smirked as he led the young hikari that stolen his heart down the stairs and into the kitchen.

0

"Alright! What going on out here?!" Diamond shouted as she poked her head outside the door, everyone standing behind her excluding Kaiba who thought whatever was going on was pointless. "Help us!" Hero yelled, him and Spanky cluttered up in the branches of the smallest tree on the lawn as the raptor below them jumped up, trying to take a bite out of one of them. "Where in the bloody hell did a raptor come from?!" Diamond questioned in shock. Yami took a peek over her shoulder. "Hmm, obviously it got here one way or another. Possibly from a rift in time that would transport it here from whatever timeline it came from." he responded.

"Well, in any case. We need to get rid of it. The longer it stays trying to get a bite off of them will leave the rest of us in danger." Crimson spoke and Diamond had to mutually agree with him. Crimson grinned in triumph. _'Yes! One point for me! Thank you raptor not from our time!'_

"Alright, who's going out?" Jou questioned and you could hear the shuffling of feet and when he turned, he saw that the group was far away from the door. "Man. You guys don't want to take care of anything, do you?" He gave a small sigh before rolling up his sleeves. "Guess I'm taking care of it."

Ruby popped his head out from the huddled group. "Are you nuts, Jounouchi?! You will get killed!" Jou turned to him with a sheepish grin. "I'll be fine. Besides, if none of you are planning to do something, I'll step in for ya!" He gave a thumbs up before dashing off. The rest were quiet before Diamond spoke up. "We shouldn't be letting him do this."

"Let him go." Keara spoke before leaning to her ear. "Besides, if Kaiba truly loves our little golden pup here, he won't think twice to let him be ripped apart by a raptor." Diamond thought about it before nodding. "You have a point there. And if he doesn't get off that arse of his, I have a wicked plan." The two snickered.

0

The raptor turned as he heard a whistle and turned to see Jou standing there. "Hey, you big lizard! Come over this way!" He started waving his arms, getting the raptor's attention more and he turned from his previous meal to start after Jou. Hero and Spanky jumped form the tree and made a beeline back to the house. When they were inside, Aqua stared them down. "For shame, Hero. And you're supposed to call yourself one?" Aqua gave a snort before grabbing the two in shadow binds and tossed them into another room, leaving the group that were making plans to get Kaiba to learn what he was he was missing out in the open.

"Alright. Ready for phase two." he spoke, looking to Keara who nodded and turned to Yugi. "Remember what to do, Yugi?"

He nodded. "But I really think we should go out and help him now. Jou could never outrun that raptor." he whispered and she patted his head lightly. "Don't worry. We won't waste too much time. If Kaiba's stubborn, call in Yami and we'll start with operation make Kaiba jealous that he'll get over his ice cold demeanor." Yugi nodded again before running into the living room.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! You go to help us! Jou is being chased by a raptor outside! You have to do something!"

He turned to Yugi and gave him a look. "Does it look like I care?"

_Inner Angel voice: Of course you do! Go out there and help your puppy!_

Mental glare. _/Who said he was **my **puppy? Who said he was anything important to me?/_

_Inner Angel voice: But you must. If you keep denying it, he will be taken by someone else and then you will never have a chance at true love._

Huffs. _/Forget it./_

_Inner Angel voice: Aw nuts to this._

Kaiba heard footsteps and the slam of a door. He blinked a bit before shaking his head.

Yugi shrugged. "Alright then." Turns. "Yami? Can you please help Jou before he gets hurt?"

"I'm on it!" Kaiba didn't pay no mind to anything although he was shifting around, itching to just jump up and do something before Yami did. _'Besides, he was the one to drag me here and no need for him to get any glory.'_ he thought. "Back! And I got a present for you, Yugi." Yami said as he walked in with Jou beside him, the raptor on a rope right behind him. Yugi looked puzzled. "You're giving me the raptor? Won't it attack me?" Yugi asked. "Oh no. Dagor won't do that. It was a bit of a scuffle but I overpowered him and he cooperates with me now and I told him to not hurt anyone unless you tell him to."

"Wow...ok. Thanks, Yami." Yugi said with a smile and he took the rope hand to him and led Dagor away. Jou smiled up to Yami and patted his arm. "Thanks for the help, Yami. Really appreciate it." Jou said. Yami waved a hand nonchalantly, taking a glance over to Kaiba who seemingly looked like he was ignoring everything around him but was listening intently. "It was nothing. Why don't I treat you to dinner tonight?" Jou gave a big smile and nodded, glomping onto Yami's arm. "Thanks." Yami nodded and they both left the room before something happens and then looking to one another.

"Think this will work?" Jou asked. "I'm absolutely sure he doesn't give a shit about me."

Yami sighed. "Well, if this doesn't work, I'll give him a piece of my mind. Everyone that's part of my court found someone and I'll be damned if I'm letting Kaiba get away with this. He's not a whiner but I don't need him to pace and rant when we get back home because his peanut sized brain decided he would be better off without you." Jou smiled and thanked Yami once more for putting in the effort to making this plan a hopeful success.

Meanwhile in the living room, Kaiba was mumbling to himself as he paced across the floor. "Pompous little runt! Can't believe he took away **my** puppy! If I could, I would kill him but then the council will get on me for killing the king. Ugh!" He sat back down again and started making mental plans while cursing the tiny angel voice in his head before for being right earlier.

0

"Hey, Aqua, where exactly did you throw the others while we were setting up?" Toben questioned as the two lounged in the now clean pool. "Oh, in the freezer. Any reason why?" he asked. "Oh, just curious." Things were silent before he sputtered. "Wait! In the what!?"

0

In said location, the group in there was freezing their butts off. "Think they'll remember we're in here?" Wooldoor questioned.

"Chances are they don't even care." Clara replied, teeth chattering.

0

Zypher: Ok, that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed my next bout of randomness and now, it's time to work with Kaiba getting his frosty heart defrosted before he loses the chance to be with Jou (and no it isn't to Yami. more like they're about to head on back to their home to cause even more randomness there than they did while in the Drawn Together house -chuckles evilly-). Anywho, hoped you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time with a new chapter.


	9. Even More Guests

Zypher: Hey all and welcome to another chapter of Drawn Together. Glad you all enjoyed the randomness of the last chapter so here some more right in your face. Enjoy this like all the others.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 9

0

Everything in the house was silent with the loss of the main cast being stuck in the freezer still...

What? Did you really think they would let them out again in the midst of a plan?

Anyways, the house was silent and Kaiba was still in the living room, making mental plans how to get Jou back from Yami. Night fell and Diamond was preparing a small dinner for the two while the others ordered take out. "I need to do something to keep them apart but if I do anything harmful, Yami will have my hide." Seto muttered to himself. Ruby was walking by when he saw Seto still sitting in the living room. "Alright. What's up with you?" he questioned.

"Yami's going out with Jou." he muttered dejectedly. Ruby only nodded.

"And why should you care? You don't even like him unless you're actually getting a change of heart." said Ruby as he walked around the couch to stand in front of him. "Is that it?" Seto huffed and turned his head. "No."

"Riiiiight. You keep on denying it. Maybe when you finally make up your mind, I'll let you in on a little secret I know about the pup." Ruby muttered before getting ready to leave to get some take out when he felt Seto tug on his tail and grinned. "I knew you'll see it my way."

0

Yami smiled to Diamond as she came in with a covered dish, placing it in the center of the table before removing the lid to reveal a roasted turkey. "Thanks again for doing this for us, Diamond. Miracle no one praises your cooking." Yami spoke. She just gave a shrug, smiling. "Friends do because they're always asking me for something. Isn't that right, Jou?" He rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"Guilty as charge. But your food is good, Diamond, and we all can't deny that...well, except for Anzu but we really don't care, do we?"

"Nope." Diamond replied before leaving them to head back into the kitchen. "You two enjoy this odd rendition of a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Thanks again, Diamond." Jou said as she disappeared into the kitchen. He turned to look to Yami and blushed a bit. "Well, that's for inviting me to dinner, Yami. Really wasn't expecting it." Yami chuckled. "Well, we weren't expecting to be attacked by a raptor far from its time, either."

"Good point."

In silence, Yami carved the turkey and gave a portion to Jou as well as himself, scooping some mashed potatoes, a few vegetables and whatnot before handing the plate to Jou and placed the other in front of him. "Well, dig in." Yami spoke and Jou nodded as he ate away. Yami did so as well, eating more slowly than the other, unaware of whom was watching from the dining room door. Seto gave a growl as he moved away from the door, going over Ruby's plan in mind.

-Flashback-

"Go in and snatch him up. Simple as that."

Blinks. "Uh...Ruby...are you sure about that? Shouldn't your idea have a little more tact to it?" Seto questioned.

Ruby gave a snort. "It could have tact and you somehow screw it up or you can get what you want and explain afterwards before you get your face pummeled. Take your pick." Seto growled before agreeing to the plan. "I wonder how you ever became the royal scribe."

"I wonder how you ever became the High Priest." Ruby grumbled before running off when Seto decided to chase after him.

-End Flashback-

_'If this doesn't work, someone remind me to skin him alive.'_ he thought to himself as he waited for the perfect moment to stake his claim. Dinner went on only for a few minutes before Jou helped clean up before they left the dining room. With an unwanted battle cry, Seto leapt at them, snatching Jou away before running off like a madman.

Yami sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Does he ever learn never to follow his brother's ideas? I only made him the royal scribe only because he was sly in that department and knew what to write compared to those other fools I had before him." he mumbled before taking the liberty to go and look for his own little prize.

0

"Hey! Let go of me, Kaiba! Release me right now!" Jou shouted as he pounded on the other's back. Seto soon came to a stop and placed Jou down. "No, before you go into a fit..." A punch met his face and he sighed. "Ok, I deserved that." Shakes head to rid of the slight pass of dizziness before speaking again. "But anyway..."

"Why did you snatch me away?!" Jou demanded.

"If you let me explain..."

"I mean, come on! You don't even like me so why the hell..."

"Will you zip it and listen to me!" Seto roared and Jou flinched, shrinking back. "Now...the reason I snatched you is because I don't like you hanging around Yami." Jou pouted. "And why not? At least he has a warmer heart that you could ever have." Ouch. Nasty shot to the heart. "Ok, now don't go bringing that in fruition, Jou. I don't always have a cold heart. If I did, my little brother probably won't be pleased by that." Jou blinked. "Wait...you have a little brother?"

"Well, duh. I think I wouldn't be living if Ruby was my only sibling." Seto muttered.

"Ok. Well, I guess I can say that's one thing we have in common..." Jou whispered and Seto glanced over to him. "Really? You have a sibling as well?" he questioned. Jou nodded. "Yeah. Other than Kaiser, I have a little sister named Shizuka. She didn't come with us and frankly, I wouldn't want her to be here with the insanity that goes on here already."

"I second that thought with Mokuba." Jou gave a small smile and knew from the day, the two would get along a little better than before. For a second, he thought he heard Kaiser going 'Score!' somewhere in the vicinity of them.

-Confessional: Kaiser-

"See? I told you they liked one another! Neva doubt the love masta!" He laughed before giving an eep when Ruby came walking past, grabbing him. "Yeah, and lose your title when you're in bed." The latter blushed before being dragged from the confessional.

-End-

Later that night, everything was pretty peaceful, including the rescue of the original cast of Drawn Together from the freezer.

Diamond was reading a book, pushing away Crimson whenever he got close, Yami still looking for the illusive little teen that was to soon be his mate, Anzu, Clara and Toot still trying to get either of the demon kings to notice one of them, Toben, Topaz, Malik and Marik were off somewhere, more or less, the innocent of the four hiding from the psychos of the four, Yugi was hiding in the only place he felt safe but yelped when he was caught by Aqua, Bakura was being patient, want to ravish the young British male in the room but refrained from doing so for the sake of his life, Jou, Ruby, Kaiba and Kaiser were gone and the rest of the group minded their own business from the others.

"Will you leave me alone already?" Diamond hissed, tossing the book at Crimson.

"OW! But I love you!" he whined.

"You still have a long ways to go before I admit to even liking you, bud!" Crimson pouted and continued to whine before a death glare stopped him from uttering another word. "You know what happened to the last few people that pissed the hell out of me, right?" Crimson's inner theater played and he gulped, giving a short nod.

"Well, if you don't want to end up like them, I suggest you zip the lips and let me read. Now hand me my book back." The book was immediately thrusted into her hands and she smiled. "Thank you. I guess you're deserving of a little reward." She leaned over, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and he gave a goofy grin, staying that way until they all decided to go to bed.

"Why is it that you always find me?" Yugi whined as Aqua brought him up to his shared room with Yami. "Because Yami's too gullible. For some reason, he has an issue when it comes to closets and people being in them. We hope to cure him of that someday." Aqua murmured before sitting on the bed, placing Yugi on his lap. "But, please, tell me why you keep coming for me? I'm nothing special. I'm weak and unable to do anything worth noticing."

"But it doesn't matter. We liked you when we first set our eyes on you and we don't want to give you up because you keep berating yourself about your worth to us. We will show you how much you mean to us one way or another cause we're leaving in a month and you are our chosen mate. And before that time comes, you will know you are consort to the everlasting demon kings of the demon world." Yugi gaped when he realized this.

"You're a king?"

"Preferably a lord. Lord "Nenrion" Aqua, second heir to the shared throne of Meiza, the hidden land of the demons."

"And...Yami...?" he questioned hesitantly.

"King Yami, first heir to the shared throne of Meiza. This is why we have the extra guests because they decided to track us down to bring us home and we aren't leaving yet until you accept the offer to become our consort. But of course, we may not be leaving as soon as we think if our advisors, high priest and scribe are finding little love interest of their own." he explained.

Yugi nodded and still contemplated over his answer. He didn't know what to expect out of the demon lifestyle but at least he'll be living like royalty. And if his friends agreed then at least he'll have them to be with him. But his grandfather...he frowned at the thought of that which Aqua caught.

"Tenshi...what's wrong?"

"My grandfather...I can't accept your offer and leave him behind. I have to be there for him." Aqua frowned before getting an idea. "You can invite him along."

"But he wouldn't want to leave the Game Shop behind." Aqua gave a slight curse before sighing. "I won't be able to convince you easily, will I?" he questioned. "Not really. I can't leave my grandfather. He's my only family." he whispered. Aqua frowned even more and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, making him give a yelp from the unexpected gesture.

"We don't want to leave you behind. We just can't accept that though, Yugi. Please, there has to be some way you would agree to come. We can use magic, we can easily magick your shop to our realm. Our kind will surely be interested in new games and your grandfather can make a living. We can even make a door back to your world so he can buy food and support himself. Please, Yugi, there has to be something..." Aqua whispered.

Yugi frowned, seeing tears coming to Aqua's eyes with the thought of him never coming and being their lifelong mate. His little heart couldn't bear to leave the demon like this, especially when both he and Yami have a kingdom to rule. He wouldn't dare think of what may happen if the two returned home broken-hearted all because they lost the chance to have a mate. "Aqua..." The other wiped away his tears, looking down to him. "Yes, little one?"

"I'll come. I don't want anything to happen to your kingdom and if you return back with a broken heart like this, I fear about what could happen."

He smiled. "That's wonderful..."

"I mean, you two could get overthrown, or attacked by raiders in your time of weakness, or the council may try to arrange something to make sure your rule stay solid or..." Yugi started to ramble until he was silenced by a finger over his lips. Aqua chuckled softly and hugged the teen close. "I understand clearly. I'm happy you agreed to come back. And what should we do about your grandfather? Surely you have something planned for him."

Yugi nodded. "Just do as you said and let him come with us. Of course, he's on a trip right now and said he won't be back home for a month." He then sighed. "But of course, he's senile so he'll probably be gone longer than a month trying to find pixies or something like he had before. You should've heard the story about finding nymphs in the jungles of Brazil."

Aqua gave a chuckle at this. "Really now? Now I had my share of nymph encounters and they aren't easy to find much less get away from once they find you." He shivered at the thought before turning Yugi so he was facing him. "But in any case, we're happy that you're coming with us. You'll be happy in our home. I promise you." Yugi smiled, nodding. "I know. I'm sure you two won't skip out on how well you'll be caring for me."

Aqua smirked. "But of course. And, of course, we won't skip on showing our love for you in more ways than one either." Yugi blushed at this and the other gave a small chuckle before raising his head with a gentle hand. "And I'll be willing to show you first hand just what you are to expect."

He blushed even more. "Aqua, not..." But he was silenced once more as his lips met with Aqua's in a soft kiss. Yugi's blush intensified but returned it ever so hesitantly and Aqua smirked through the kiss, deepening it more, one hand against his back and the other kneading through his hair. Their little make out session continued only for a while longer before Aqua parted from him, licking his lips happily. "Ah, such a sweet taste. Now I don't know which I should like best. Your candy sweet lips," He ran a thumb over the soft flesh of his lips. "Or what's below the belt."

Yugi yelped and ducked his head down, gaining a laugh from the other once again. "Too cute. Glad my brothers aren't here. Boy, we'll be having a fight right now for you if they were." Yugi blinked and looked to him. "Brothers? I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Because we never said anything about them and we don't want to think about them either." He gave a sigh as he moved to lie down on his bed, bringing Yugi closer to him. "When Yami and I gained the throne, our brothers, who were older, gained another throne of another kingdom connected to ours. We had our gripes about the true heirs of the Meiza throne but luckily, none of them ended into war. But we still get visits and we still have arguments but like I said, as long as Atemu and Aquarian don't know we're here, we're free from arguments."

"Well, that's sounds good." Yugi murmured. "We don't need any more chaos here. We have enough as it is."

0

Outside, lightning flashed as two figures stepped up to the Drawn Together house. "So, is this where they're supposed to be?"

"Yeah. Their aura emanates strongly from here along with their priest, priestess, advisors and that sly little scribe of theirs." The other spoke. The first that spoke smirked. "Then let's pay them a little _visit_." The figure spoke, chuckling as they walked over to the door.

0

Zypher: Well, I guess we can all take a gander at who's arriving to the party now. -laughs- Guess those two won't only be in Two Worlds as expected. Anyways, hoped you all like the chapter and I'll see ya soon with another chapter to another story. Keep on reading, everyone!


	10. Introductions are a Must Unfortunately

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter to Drawn Together. Well, for those that know who are coming to join the crew, you should the chaos that's bound to come along with this. -chuckles nervously- But I may not live to the end of this chapter since I'll probably have Yami on my tail for this but hope you all enjoy this chapter so read on, everyone.

0

Drawn Together

Chapter 10

0

A knock was heard at the door and Diamond got up to answer it. But when she saw who was standing there, she had to take a double take. "Uh, Yami...do you have a double?" she questioned as she looked back into the sitting room. Yami came walking out, looking just as confused.

"No, I don't...holy shit! What the fuck are you two doing here?!" he exclaimed, pointing menacingly at the two at the door. The first, that resembled Yami so much except for the easy to point out features that made him different from the demon king standing behind Diamond, smirked. "What? Not happy to see your older siblings?" he questioned and Yami gave a growl.

"Hell no."

"Watch your language. You know what Mother told you about that."

"Mom isn't here." Yami growled. The second chuckled. "But you know you always listened to her no matter where you are." he spoke.

"Well, not today. I was hoping not to see your faces around here."

Diamond looked between the two at the door and Yami before speaking up. "Alright. Just to save me many hours of confusion later, you-" She pointed to Yami. "Mind introducing me to these two." Yami gave a snort but nodded. "They're Atemu and Aquarian. Our older siblings that are kings to another kingdom around Meiza borders. We have arguments countless times about who the real heir to the Meiza throne should be,"

"Which should be us since we're the older ones here." Aquarian mumbled.

Yami sent a glare his way. "But all in all, we never see them often. Now my question is, why did you two come all the way here to find us?" Atemu chuckled, picking away dirt from under his claws. "We got bored so we left the kingdom in the council's hands and came to find your or Aqua's aura signatures and we found it strongest here." Yami sighed. "Well, since we probably can't force you to leave here after coming all this way, come on in." he muttered as he walked back inside.

"Thank you, otouto." Atemu replied, he and Aquarian walking in after him and Diamond shut the door behind them. "This house is going to be demolished in a week if any arguments start up between them." she whispered as she headed back into the sitting room after them.

0

From the little peephole in the wall, Anzu looked at the two newcomers. "Well looky here. We have two new guests and boy do they look just as fine as Yami and Aqua." she murmured. Anzu yelped as she was shoved out the way as Toot looked through. "Oh yeah. This will work to our advantage greatly. Double the demons, double the chances for us to get something out of this all." she spoke. Toot yelped as she was pushed back by Anzu. "So, what should we do?" Clara questioned.

"Simple. With the glare Yami is sending their way, he doesn't care what they do so that leaves an advantage for us to get closer to them and then they can choose who they like from the three of us."

"Well that's simple. That person's gonna be me." Toot claimed.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Clara replied, glaring at the other.

0

From his spot, Yami fumed as everyone was acquainted with his older brothers before giving a snort, looking away. _'At least the good thing is, they haven't seen Yugi. If they did, boy it's going to be one hell of a fight between us for him.'_ he thought. But his fears were answered when Aqua came walking down with Yugi trailing behind him, catching the attention of Aquarian. "Well, hello there, little dew." Aqua froze on his spot on the staircase. "Only one person calls me that..." He gave a whimper and turned to see Aquarian standing at the bottom stair, smirking up at him. "Aw hell." he murmured before turning quickly and ushering Yugi up the stairs before Aquarian could see him but luck, unfortunately, wasn't on his side.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

Aqua yelped as he was dragged back by an invisible cord and was soon face to face with Aquarian. Yugi watched on in a little fear, seeing as he didn't know the dragon now holding him but by Aqua's reaction, the two must know each other pretty well. "I was heading back to my room before _you_ grabbed me. Now mind letting me go?"

Aquarian gave a snort before looking up the stairs to Yugi and was pretty much stunned. "Such beauty." he whispered, dropping Aqua onto the bottom stair as he started up after Yugi. Yugi gave a yelp and tried to run off but found himself frozen in place. The distance between him and Aquarian was breached quickly, the other appearing at his side not a second later and smirked down to him. "Now, what is the lovely name of such a beautiful creature?"

"Uh...Yugi, sir." he murmured in response.

"Yugi." Aquarian grinned. "Glorious." Aqua looked back to them and cursed. _'This is the last thing I wanted!'_ he thought as he jumped back onto his feet and appeared beside them just as quick as Aquarian did, taking Yugi from Aquarian's hands. "Well nice of you two to meet. So sorry we can't stay longer so I'll see you in the next few hundred years. Goodbye." Aqua rushed, trying to get Yugi up the stairs but just like Yugi, he found his feet glued to the floor. "Damn it all!" Aqua cursed, trying to get his feet free. Seeing as he wasn't making any progress, he looked to Yugi. "Yugi, hurry up and get to my room, pronto. Sadly enough, that's my brother, Aquarian, and now that he has his sights on you, it will be harder to get rid of them."

Yugi gave a quick nod and dashed up the rest of the stairs like wind, Aquarian close behind him. With his presence gone, Aqua gave a sigh as he regained movement, starting back downstairs, catching the attention of everyone who looked to him. "Well, what happened now?" Diamond questioned. "Yeah. We heard everything that went on up there." Yami added, fingers crossed that luck will be on their side and Aquarian loses track of Yugi along the way.

"Well, this is more of a matter between Yami and I so if you'll excuse us." Aqua dashed over, grabbing Yami before dragging him into the kitchen, making everyone else draw a blank before Atemu shrugged. "Oh well. No scale of my tail about their odd behavior. Now, as I was saying..." Atemu spoke, thoughts trailing to this Yugi character that he heard of from Aquarian._ 'If it caught his attention then it would be something to definitely keep my sharp eye out for.'_

0

"Alright, so what happened?"

"Well, Aquarian froze me in the spot, caught sight of Yugi, now has Yugi's name and is currently storming after him in hope to A) learn more about him or B) snatch him away and keep him from us as payment for the issue with Meiza. As of now, I'm going with option B on this. We have the kingdom, they get the beauty of the land." Aqua explained and Yami sighed, covering his eyes with a hand. "This is why I wish they stayed home but nope, they just _had_ to come and find us in their time of possible boredom. And with Yugi's decision still on the rocks, they'll have more incentive to try and bring him over to their side."

"Well, actually, his decision has been made."

Yami looked to Aqua. "Really? What did he say?"

"He said he'll come with us." Aqua responded.

-Confessional: Yami-

Devious smirk. "Well, I'm happy to hear those words oh so much. Now excuse me while I do something completely out of my character." Stands and walks off screen before you see him doing cartwheels, flips and giving off whoops of joy before coming back to sit in the chair. "Now that I got that little bout of excitement out of my system, back to the task at hand. Getting rid of my leeching brothers." Looks to the watchers (aka readers). "If you guys have any ideas, send them in cause at this point, I can use all the help I can get."

-End-

"Good then all we have to do is keep Yugi from Atemu and Aquarian until the rest of the fools in this ragtag group get who they want and we can bolt out of here. Thankfully Mother lives with us so she'll be the one saying that they can't cross into our lands for apolitical reasons." Yami spoke, smirking. Aqua nodded, a similar smirk crossing his face. But unluckily for them, a shadow parasite was resting on the wall in the shadows of a cabinet, relaying every word of their chat to Atemu directly as he spoke with the others.

_'So, they're now trying to keep this little ticket from me. Well sadly for you, this will be a challenge we'll make sure you can't win. This is where matters of the true Game King is tested, otouto.'_ Atemu thought before excusing himself to head upstairs and find a room to bunk in during his and Aquarian's stay.

0

"Where are you, Yugi? All I want to do is talk." Aquarian purred as he looked through the dark hall for the diminutive teen. In his favored hiding spot, Yugi didn't make one sound. He heard the brush of wind each time Aquarian made a silent move further into the hall until his heard his footsteps stop in front of the closet door. Yugi held his breath as the door clicked and slowly opened.

"Hey! Is anyone up there?" A voice called. Aquarian cursed before calling back that he was up there. "Get that blasted broom from the closet if you don't mind! I promise you right now, if someone doesn't put a downstairs closet, so help me I'm going to make bacon out of that flipping pig!" Diamond hissed.

"Alright, alright." Aquarian muttered as he reached in, missing Yugi by a hair and grabbing the broom before shutting the door and leaving. Yugi blinked for a moment before releasing the breath he was holding. "I don't know but I have that inkling that he's just like Yami and is blind to anyone that hides in the closet." But leaving little time to ponder, he dashed from the closet once he heard Aquarian heading downstairs and dived into Yami and Aqua's room, closing the door behind him and locking it, hoping that when someone comes to the door, its Yami or Aqua.

_'And to think, Aqua just told me how much trouble they will be and now with them here, things are really going to go in a downward spiral.'_ Yugi thought with a sight before heading over to Aqua's bed to get a little rest before dinner.

0

After dinner, which Yugi wisely ate upstairs after grabbing a plate from Yami who came up there to give it to him without Atemu or Aquarian seeing him, everyone prepared for bed. Or at least everyone did.

"So, what should we do about this little predicament that our little brothers are getting themselves into already with our arrival?"

"Easy. We'll play their little game and we'll see who comes out on top. They may have gained the shared throne of Meiza but this little prize won't be all too easy. But, of course, we'll have to make sure that their royal helpers don't get in the way, especially that Core Dragon priestess of theirs."

A nod. "Then how shall we play this game?"

"Get them when they're vulnerable and unaware." A chuckle was heard. "Since I know of a little secret that has them just as such."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"They are usually light sleepers, correct?"

Nods. "Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Another smirk. "Well, they aren't cut up to be that since at midnight, their sleeping goes from light to heavy in which nothing will wake them until the hour passes. That's when we'll strike." A laugh was heard from the other as the two disappeared out the room. "I like your thinking, Atemu."

0

Just as the grandfather clock struck midnight, Atemu and Aquarian were standing outside Yami and Aqua's door. They listened for their cue and as the last chime rung throughout the Drawn Together house, Aquarian opened the door and the two entered inside. Atemu's eyes darted around the room before spotting the small teen within Aqua's arms and smirked as he snuck over to the bedside and looked down into the serene face of Yugi's

"Such a lovely little beauty. I'm sure they won't mind us taking him off their hands as compensation for taking what should've been rightfully ours since we were of first blood." he murmured before easily picking up the teen from the bed and walked out the room, Aquarian following behind him and shutting the door.

0

Zypher: And therein lies many days of conflict but don't worry, it'll get better so no murdering my fragile body. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this little update and as Yami asked of you, if you have any ideas you want to come up with to ward away Atemu and Aquarian's advances with grabbing Yugi, just tell me in your reviews and I'll add them in. And with how crazy this story is, make them as hilarious as you wish so I can double the hilarity in them. -waves- See ya soon!


	11. Another Invite

Drawn Together

Chapter 11

0

When Aqua woke up the next morning, he patted the side of the bed where Yugi was once laying and found nothing but empty space. He gaped as he looked up before looking everywhere. Even under the bed. When he saw nothing, he growled.

"Damn it all!"

Of course, his shout warranted a shoe flying at his head.

0

Yugi yawned as he woke up and curled up closer to the warmth beside him. A soft chuckle was heard but he noted it wasn't the familiar chuckle of Aqua. He opened his eyes to look into the piercing deep reds of Aquarian. "Gah!" Yugi yipped as he fell from the bed. Aquarian chuckled again before helping the other teen up. "Now, now. No need to be afraid." he said. "Uh, yeah...sure. Let's go with that. But why am I in here?"

"Because, those idiot brothers of ours don't deserve a treat like you." he said.

"Yeah..." Yugi murmured as he stealthily snuck his way to the door from the other two. "Well, it was nice but I have somewhere to be." He quickly turned to get out the door but was met with Atemu's chest. _'Damn he's fast.'_

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Um..."

"Spend the day with us. I promise it won't be as bad as you think." Atemu urged. Yugi was trying to think of the quickest getaway [that didn't involve jumping out the nearest window] before he had to give a definite answer. But his savior just so happened to have slammed their way through the door. "Atemu!" Anzu gushed, tackling the other down and Yugi sidestepped the imminent crash to the floor, watching as Toot and Clara came running in as well. "And that's my cue to get as far away from these two as possible before they can regain their scrambled thoughts." he murmured. "Who knew the day would come where I thank Anzu's obsessiveness." He ran out the door and returned back to Yami and Aqua's room, not bothering to question why the dragon was out like a light.

0

When breakfast was done and set out, Diamond tossing Toot's out the door and watched as the human garbage disposal next to Jou ran out for it, they all sat down and started to eat. Yami and Aqua were glaring at Atemu and Aquarian while Atemu and Aquarian were glaring at the parasites sticking to them. Yugi just gave a sigh of relief that neither asked of his answer to the earlier question. Yugi looked up to Aqua, seeing the bandage over his head. "What happened to you?"

"Got hit with a shoe."

"Why?"

"Because Yami's an idiot."

"At least you agree." muttered Aquarian.

"Shut up! This conversation doesn't concern you." he growled at Aquarian and the other only huffed before slapping away Clara with his tail. "Get out of here, you pathetic whelp." Clara whimpered before returning to her seat to eat. "Please, while I'm in here, don't start a fight." Diamond hissed. "How about a food fight?" Hero questioned. "No! You just keep your lips zipped." she hissed as she did said action. Hero's words were muffled and she smirked before going back to eat. "She's a tough one. Think you'll be able to handle her, Crimson?" Bakura asked with a chuckle. He smirked and nodded. "I'm sure I can. That's once I'm able to get the chance to talk with her outside of doing good deeds." he murmured and sighed.

-Confessional: Crimson-

"I mean come on. I know we were meant to be. She tough. I'm tough. Sure there's a chance I might get my ass handed to me with her lethal broom wielding skills but still...come on!" Whines.

-End-

"You figure out something, I'm sure." Bakura murmured as he went back to eating. _'Yeah...I hope...'_

0

It wasn't until later in the day when the disaster started...

"Get back here with him!" Atemu yelled.

"No way in hell you're getting him!" Aqua hissed. The rest of the gang watched as the two brothers ran back and forth through every room of the house, Aqua carrying Yugi and Atemu chasing after him. Every once in a while, it switches off usually with someone grabbing Yugi from whoever is holding him. The phone starting ringing and Foxxy answered it. "Hello, you've reached the insane asylum. Who do you wanna speak to?" She nodded before holding a hand over the mouthpiece. "Hold it! Someone wants to speak with Yugi!" They paused in the chase and Atemu let him go. "Thank you." Yugi said before heading over to Foxxy and took the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, Chelsea. I'm doing fine other than stuck in between a fight over me. No, no, I'm alright. Yeah, I miss you too. Maybe I'll come by and visit. Oh you're moving in with grandpa? That's great! Uh huh. Ok. I'll stop by and visit someday. See ya later, cousin." He hung up the phone before returning back to Atemu.

"Alright. We can continue now." Atemu nodded and picked him up before racing off with Yami right after him. "Uh..." Diamond started but Ruby shook his head. "Even **_I _**wouldn't question it. Besides, they'll stop once they realized they destroyed a portion of the house in their chase."

"But they haven't done it yet." Malik said as he watched, playing with his paddle ball again.

"That's the keyword: _yet_. Give it time and soon, there will be a huge hole in the wall somewhere." he said as he turned a page in the book he was reading. "Maybe I should get Seto to call their mother here. She'll right everything." he murmured.

"No! You're not bringing that woman here! Don't you know her temper if she learns that not only are the four of them in one spot and causing mayhem but they got into a spat over a love interest from one side and compensation for the kingdom loss on the other?!" Bakura groused. "I still remember the last time she snapped." He watched as his inner theater played the mass destruction that was caused. "We don't need that again."

"But maybe we do." Keara spoke and he gasped. "Are you mad, woman?!"

"No but I'm sure I can keep her here with a level head. And if not, I can get some help to get at least two people out of the same room." she said, sending a glance over to Hero and Spanky who weren't aware of the danger glancing their way.

"Great, now I don't know what's worse. The brothers having a destructive spat or a very pissed off lady demon?" Toben whimpered, ears flattened against his skull. "Oh don't worry your furry little head, Toben. Remember, she likes you when you're playful so you might be another key to keeping her happy." He grinned and nodded before frowning. "Wait...how'd I get roped into this?!"

"So that settles it! Tomorrow night we're making a phone call. Queen Vyria will be coming for a visit." Keara said which got wary glances from the demons and questionable ones for those who weren't paying attention or wondering just how bad the demon queen is.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Short chapter I know but more humor and more surprises await next chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you later with another chapter. And note, Chelsea is a request from good ol' SilverDragon-Purity who wanted to have a little screen time in this chapter so that's for you, hun.


	12. Let the Games Begin

Drawn Together

Chapter 12

0

Later in the day, just as Ruby predicted, there was a huge hole in the wall where Aquarian was kicked right through it and that ended the chase since they know one simple equation:

Collateral damage to house + no janitor = a extremely pissed off woman

And as such, under the threat of having their heads smashed in with the nearest blunt item from Diamond, they were cleaning up the mess as quick as inhumanly possible before she came back. "Man, you have them whipped but you haven't seen whipped until their mother comes." Marik said as he watched from the kitchen doorway before returning to Diamond's side to help her out with lunch. "All in a girl's work. Besides, someone needs to have an iron fist around here and if not me then who?" she said as she sliced up some vegetables. Marik nodded with a soft laugh before finishing up the pitcher of lemonade. "Should I give this to the guys?" She smirked evilly that made Marik step back a little with fear.

"No, taunt them a little before you give them a glass. You can do that right?" He grinned and nodded. "Of course! They don't appoint me to the torture chambers to have tea with the prisoners!" he said before skipping out the kitchen and she laughed before going back to cooking.

0

Marik cackled as he watched Atemu and Aquarian's eyes follow the glass of lemonade. "Do you want some?"

"Yes! How many times do we have to tell you?" Atemu hissed as he went to grab for it but Marik pulled it back from his reach. He growled before sitting back. "I hate you." he grumbled and Marik laughed again. To ensure the boys would do their work, they were chained to the wall, Yami and Aqua on one side and Atemu and Aquarian on the other. Yugi came walking by and looked at the scene before moving over to Marik. "Can I have two of those?" he asked and Marik nodded as he gave two glasses to Yugi. He thanked him before walking outside and over to Yami and Aqua who were stuck laboring out in the heat. "Here you go." Yugi said, handing them the glasses and they both thanked him before taking a break to enjoy their drink. Atemu heard this from what was left of the hole in the wall and growled.

"That's unfair! Why didn't you stop him from giving them drinks!"

"Because you two have the air condition while they're out in the heat. I don't play favorites but I think they have the lesser of two evils or else they would be getting taunted by me too if they were in here." he said with another laugh. "You damn hyena! Give me a drink!" Atemu growled and the other smirked. "Alright, you asked for it." he said and Atemu feared the worse.

...

Marik laughed again as he headed back into the kitchen and even Aquarian got a chuckle as he looked over to his sibling who was now drenched in lemonade. Atemu gritted his teeth before looking to Aquarian. "Shut. It." he growled and Aquarian snapped his mouth shut before going back to work on the wall. Eventually, the wall was done and they were given free reign around the house once more but they were given a warning not to come anywhere near Yugi for the rest of the day. "We need to boot them out of here. If this keeps up, eventually we'll be banned from coming near Yugi completely until we are ready to leave out of here." Aqua said as they sat on the roof of the house to avoid Atemu and Aquarian. "Don't worry. I'm sure something will come to us in our favor and we'll be rid of them sooner." Yami said in hopes to cheer up his brother. Aqua smiled and nodded before looking off into the distance and paled.

Yami turned to him and gulped. "Aqua, why are you pale as a ghost? Aqua?" He didn't get a response and sighed before slapping his back, making the paleness fly off like dust. "Keep that up and you're gonna end up like that permanently. Now what's wrong with you?" All Aqua did was point and Yami looked in the direction and winced. "When I asked for help, I didn't mean her...Keara!"

Downstairs, Keara smirked before going back to cleaning dishes.

Everyone started coming outside when they saw the skies darken. "Well, this has to be the freakiest storm I ever did see." Foxxy spoke. Soon enough, their answer for the clouds came in the form of a single winged horse of the deepest black and a gothic styled coach pulling in on the lawn. The doors opened and a slender figure stepped out before looking to the group standing on the lawn watching her. Ruby red lips gave a warm smile. "Where are my boys?" she asked, a tender lilt in her voice. Yami and Aqua stepped forward while Atemu and Aquarian hung back. "Umm...hello kaa-san. Nice to see you here." Yami whispered as he looked up to her. She smiled softly before a glare took over her features.

"What did I tell you and your brothers about fighting?! And leaving the castle without a single note of absence!" she yelled, making them flinched. "Whoa, she's way nicer when she's calm." Kaiser whispered. "You haven't even seen the worse in her just yet." Keara whispered.

"Atemu! Aquarian! Get down here!" she roared and the other two in the back jumped before moving forward. Slender hands landed on slim hips as she glared at the two. "I'm ashamed of you two. You know better than to come all this way just to make your younger siblings' life a living hell! I had to keep you separated when you were younger because you two always tried to claims things from toys to your father's attention when he wasn't busy running the kingdom! That's the reason why I gave you two a kingdom far away!" she growled. "You knew that story!"

"But it's not fair that those bumbling idiots have rule over Meiza and we're given a lesser kingdom to run..." Atemu started and yelped, dodging back as his mother stepped forward.

"Don't call your siblings idiots and remember the reason why you have that kingdom in the first place!" she hissed. Before something else could get destroyed if not the whole house, Diamond stepped forward. "Um, excuse me, miss?" she whispered and her glare changed to a gentle smile as she looked to Diamond. "Yes, dear?"

"Quick response. Anyway, I'm sure you want to do so much yelling at them but they already got a thorough punishment for crashing into a wall playing keep away with my friend." she started to explain before she was halted. "Friend? What friend?" she questioned. Yugi stepped forward and waved shyly.

"Hi."

Her pale eyes glistened as she moved over to him and patted his head softly. "Well aren't you a cutie. Are my darling blockhead sons fighting for cute ol' you?" Yugi smiled a little. "I guess you could say that even though I've kinda already in a commitment." he said. "Well then dearie, tell me all about it." she said as she led them back inside. "Whew...that's one scary woman." Spanky murmured as the dark clouds parted, leaving clear skies once more as the horse drawn carriage left. After a moment of staring blankly at the skies, they all headed inside to do whatever.

0

"So, Yami and Aqua arrived first and wanted to get along with you and make you become their mate."

"Right."

"And now Atemu and Aquarian came here, looking for them, saw you and now trying to steal you away."

"Right."

"My boys really take after their father." she said with a chuckle before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, as we demons do, they need to remember how to court so I'll be here to make sure they do that properly and do something good here. Excuse me." Yugi nodded as he watched her step a ways before a glare settled on her features once more. "Boys! Get your asses in here now!" she roared, loud enough to make the window panes rattle. They eventually stumbled in and stood in a line in front of Vyria. She paced before them, her gaze as menacing as a drill sergeant. "Now see here. Since the four of you are fighting over such a darling little boy, we're going to do this like we do it back in the kingdom. You're going to court him and he'll choose the rightful ones to be his mate." she spoke.

"But he already chose us..." Aqua whimpered.

"We don't court..." Atemu started.

"YOU'RE GOING TO COURT AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT **RIGHT**! GOT ME?!" she hissed, a bit of her demon form showing and they quickly huddled together as they nodded. Once they realized it, though, they let go. "Now as the four of you should remember, when a demon has a rival with another over one mate, they are pretty much set in a competition over who can appease to their chosen one first. And that's what you're going to do since you know that whoever doesn't get the desired mate, they'll have to leave them alone for eternity. No kidnappings in the middle of the night, no sending someone else to appease the other in exchange for their mate and **_no_** wars." She gazed pointedly at Atemu and Aquarian. "So let's get to it. Oh Keara~" Said woman peeked in before walking over to stand beside Vyria.

"Since you've been here longer, what are some things that this house needs?"

"Well, we're in dire need of a janitor. I think Diamond will pop a blood vessel if she's in charge of that any longer. We need a cook, maybe a game room, a nice garden with some delicious vegetables, a better kitchen, I do need some new guns..." The list went on and Vyria nodded. "Ok then. You can go." She turned back to the boys, a smirk on her face. "Aqua, since I know you're a lover of the gardens, you'll take care of farming. Atemu, you're going to install some new energy sources here and no crystals of any sort." A muffled curse came from the other. "Yami, you take care of the gaming room and any other entertainment needs that Keara asks for and Aquarian, you'll rebuild the kitchen, do the cooking and be the janitor."

"But mother, Aquarian and I aren't made for menial chores."

"You will do them if you want a chance with the boy! Now get moving!" she snarled and the four of them ran off, leaving dust in their wake." Yugi watched the entire thing and was glad she never snapped at anyone else but them. She turned to him, her cheerful self back in place. "Come on, sweetie. I need to make you the ceremonial robes. Hopefully there's a sewing machine in here or so help me..." she said as she led him off.

0

Atemu grumbled something to himself as he sat on the roof of the house, getting to work on placing in new solar panels for the house. Where they got the materials to succeed with such a thing will forever be a mystery. Down in the back, Aqua was working on the garden, already having sections planned and ready to go. "There, all done." he said before placing in the sign. He knew with how random the house is, it was time to lay down some consequences should the garden be ruined. Atemu watched him with a glower before grinning evilly as he took the wrench he had in hand and tossed it down at Aqua while whistling in total ignorance of the situation. "Ow!" Aqua rubbed his head. "What is this, 'hit me in the head' week!" he hissed before taking the wrench and looked back up to Atemu who was snickering away.

He growled before smirking. Too bad Atemu never learned about his good throwing arm. Atemu was still snickering before he yelped as he was conked right back in the head with the wrench. "Ok...wasn't expecting return fire..." he muttered. He got himself situated and got back to work until another distraction decided to show itself. Toot scrambled halfway through the attic door leading to the roof and looked to him. "Oh have me, you big sexy demon you!" she screeched and he gagged before slamming the wrench into her head, knocking her back into the attic.

"That might end up being one of the most traumatizing things in my life..."

0

After everything was settled, everyone relaxed in the sitting room while Vyria busied herself with ceremonial robes. Anyone could feel the tension in the room but majority ignored it for their own safety. Soon enough, a letter fell from the air and soon, the whole room was making a grab for it but Jou came out the victor as he open the envelope. "Dear house guests. We've decided that since it was getting boring, we're going to start challenges starting tomorrow. Be ready to work together with the teams we've chosen and enjoy yourselves. Signed, the producers." Jou read before looking to the mass of others on the floor.

"Great. As long as they don't choose team leaders, we should be fine." Yami muttered.

Too bad he was very wrong in his statement.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Another random-filled chapter for you all. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later with another installment of randomness.


End file.
